


Tangled

by oceandolfin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple knock at the door tangled three lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A knock in midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I am sucker for harry/ron/Draco triangle. Most of the time in these stories poor Ron gets to be loser or a villain. So it is my take on the love triangle where nobody is either right or wrong but just tangled. It is a bit of experiment with non linear narrative. Hope you like it. Comments whether good or bad are always welcome.

**_Harry........._ **

November, 2005

He was shivering with cold as he stood outside the door of an unfamiliar house. As a wizard, he could have used floo or apparition or even sent his patronus to the resident of that house informing about his arrival but he was not sure he was welcome here. They had parted with bitterness and sorrow. He had left abruptly without a note and never wrote back. All these past years he lived a nomadic life wandering from one terrain to another carrying the guilt inside him everywhere. His soul weighed with the death of loved ones he was responsible for. He was the cause of her death. No matter what everybody told him, he could never forgive himself for letting her die. And now after so much time had passed, pain and guilt has lessened. He had not planned to be here but somehow he needed to see him, the one he would always miss the most. He did not know how he would be received after all these years. He was scared to ring the bell. Everything had changed in these seven years . He wondered if the person living here had also changed with time. Would he recognise him. Would he take him into his arms and kiss his forehead like he used to do when they were young. His love for that boy was the only thing that mattered to him then and it still mattered to him now. Every place he went in search of peace, he carried that love inside him and it had beckoned him back to where it all started. He heard the soft click of door opening and that trembling beloved voice of Ron Weasley saying," Harry ...is that you"

May, 1998  
Grimmauld place

"Harry mate, are you all right. Where are you? ", he could hear the voice of Ron coming from downstairs.

  
He hated to hear the concern in that voice. He hated to see the love in those eyes. He did not deserve this love and care. He was a fucking murderer. Hermione was dead because of him. He did not want to face anyone, even Ron. He wanted to be left alone in the darkness of Sirius' room. He could hear the stairs creaking and sound of footsteps coming towards him. As the sound became louder so was his anger and resentment at Ron.

  
He heard a knock on the door and soft whisper of Ron's voice saying his name. He kept his eyes shut. He could feel the clumsy shuffle of Ron's gait and dipping of. his bed as Ron sat beside him. He recoiled at gentle touch of Ron's fingers brushing the hair from his forehead and soft and wet caress of his lips.

  
"Harry, why are you not talking to me anymore. Is it something I have done. I do not have any idea why are you like this. Everybody is worried about you. You do not come out of this room or eat anything ever since.. Please tell me what to do. I can not see you like this. I love you, Harry." Ron's soft imploring voice just exploded something inside him.

  
He brushed Ron away from him and shouted," Why can't you just leave me fucking alone. Why you have to come barging in. Why can't you understand I do not want to see your fucking face."

  
He could see the tears pooling in Ron's eyes. He hated to see him cry. He despised himself for being the cause of Ron's tears. He wanted to be loathed and berated by Ron for being responsible for his brother's death and of hers. He did not deserve his love and devotion.

  
"But you said you loved me too, Harry. I will not come and disturb you anymore if you agree to eat something, I promise. I do not know how to behave or what to do anymore. Mum has stopped talking. Dad spends most of his time in his office. George is holed up in his shop staring at nothing. Ginny takes care of the house cooking and cleaning and doing everything. I feel so useless and stupid sometimes. If only Hermione were here, she would have known how to make things right. Harry please, do not cut me out. I know I am not much of help but I will try my best." Ron beseeched him with tears trickling down his cheeks.

  
He longed to take Ron in his arms and kiss each of his tears. He wanted the warm comfort of Ron's arms wrapped around him. He wanted to feel Ron's moist breath on his neck. He wanted to smell the fruity scent of his hair the one he had inhaled in Amorentia few years back. But now his feeling of self loathing was more overwhelming than his desire for Ron. He wanted to curl up and die. He wanted people to hate him as much as he hated himself. He wanted Ron gone but he also wanted Ron's lanky body entwined with him forever.

  
"I am sorry, Ron. I do not know what came over me. I am so tired." he took Ron's face in his hands and kissed the streak of tears on cheeks. He lingered over the his wet lips and nibbled them gently making him moan. He gently pushed Ron on his back on the bed. He slowly unbuttoned Ron's shirt one by one. He wanted to savour each moment of their lovemaking. He ached to touch and to taste every inch of that sinful body. He reached the buckle of his pants and looked hesitantly at Ron. They had never gone all the way before. It had always been snogging and some groping or even sucking each other but now he wanted to lose himself in the pleasure of Ron's body and forget his inner demons. "Harry", Ron said breathlessly as he took of his pants and laid before Harry completely naked and vulnerable," I want you too". The sight of naked Ron with his eyelashes still wet with tears ,his cheeks red with blush and looking at him with complete trust broke his already weakened resolve. Harry hurriedly undressed himself and positioned himself above Ron. He left trail of soft kisses on his forehead, eyelids, cheeks slowly following down to his neck where he could see his fast beating pulse. He took his red perky nipples in his mouth and sucked on him delicately. Ron was moaning and withering helplessly in the bed driving Harry insane. He languidly prepared Ron as he heard breathless cries of his name from Ron's mouth and watched Ron unravelling and melting under his touch "Harry, please now" He could not wait any longer and entered Ron as gently as he could giving time to Ron to adjust. The hotness and tightness of Ron were sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. He was driven to the brink of ecstasy as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside Ron and with one hand he stroked Ron with the same rhythm. Both of them were panting, sweating and came almost together crying out each others name. He felt so connected with Ron that he did not know where he ended and Ron began.

  
"What",Ron peered at him with his blue eyes and his sweaty red hair sticking to his forehead. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life", Harry replied pushing back Ron's hair and kissing his red and swollen lips.

"Shut up, you sappy git." Ron jabbed Harry in his ribs and with his ears going red replied," You can not call a bloke beautiful, mate."Harry laughed at the Ron's petulant glare.

"I like it when you laugh, Harry. I wish you always laugh like this. Promise me, you will not leave me alone."Ron said as he lightly traced the ridges of Harry spines with his fingers.

  
"Who is getting all sappy now", Harry teased as he settled himself comfortably over Ron's body nuzzling his neck. He inhaled the scent which was uniquely Ron's which always amused Ron, "Stop sniffing me, prat. Look at us a pair of sappy fools. I wonder what Hermione would say to us if she had ever seen us like this..'Ron, you have now got emotional range of a tumbler'. I miss her so much, Harry."

  
Hermione.. Their Hermione.. The image of her dying in his arms broke the languorous bubble Harry had surrounded himself with after having sex with Ron. The guilt, the self hatred again reared their ugly head inside his soul and even the heat of Ron's body could not comfort him any longer. He abruptly rose from the bed and dressed himself. He looked at the confused and hurt look of Ron's face and said," I remembered something important Ron, I need to go." He ignored the Ron's voice begging him to come back and apparated away.

 

**_Ron.........._ **

Nov. 2005

  
A sharp ring of doorbell broke his deep slumber and he immediately sat upright on his bed. He looked at the body beside him still sleeping away merrily. "And the git says that I sleep like a log". He affectionately ruffled the hair of his sleeping partner knowing it would irritate him the most as he put on his faded t shirt and shorts. It was most unusual that someone would ring the doorbell. Everyone who knew him always used the floo but after that incident when George had found them in flagrante in the rug right in front of fireplace, they always used to block floo before indulging in 'carnal activities'. But today the floo was open. Maybe some muggle had lost his way Ron thought as he stumbled in darkness towards the door. He could see the outline of the man through the peeping hole. Through faint light of lamp post he could see that the man had his back towards the door and he was wearing muggle clothes. He was fidgeting around as if unsure of the address and nervously running his fingers through his messy jet black hair.

  
Those hair which were never tidy howsoever you tried. He knew this because he had spent numerous moments feeling their softness in his fingertips. He had waited once so ardently and fervently for this moment that he used to lie awake every night and every little sound would make him run towards the door. Now Harry was standing in the porch of his house and he was frozen. With trembling hands, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. He whispered softly to the man standing before him, "Harry..is that you". The man turned slowly around and Ron saw those glittering emerald like eyes behind old spectacles and the same old smile which used to melt him to core. " Hey you.....you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." Harry said to him teasingly.

  
All these years and Harry's voice had still the same effect on him. He felt something was tugging his heart and tears were welling up in his eyes. He needed to touch Harry. He needed to confirm Harry was standing before in flesh and blood. He hypnotically moved towards Harry and pulled him in his arms crying," You prat..you can not call a bloke beautiful".

  
"Ronald, I swear if it is your one ear brother making ruckus outside our door..I will" the voice coming from inside the house broke the spell between him and Harry as they pulled themselves away from each other.

  
"Oh..the prodigal son has returned it seems", Draco Malfoy came out of the house and remarked, " hello Potter..long time no see".

 

July, 1995  
The Burrow

Ron Weasley hated the summer holidays. He hated that Harry had to go back to his muggle relatives. The very thought of those muggles used to make him so angry that he used to feel like breaking things. He wondered why Harry could not come and live with them forever. He used to pester his mom and dad about it daily. His mother from whom he had inherited his temper would go ballistic and make him degnome the garden whereas his dad used to smile enigmatically and tell him that it was Headmaster Dumbledore's decision. He hated grown ups, their strange smiles and stupid decisions. The only smart person of his age who knew everything was Hermione. Hermione would only roll her eyes and call him by his full name if he pestered her so he used to take all his frustration of not having Harry living with them on daily letters he wrote to Hermione. Ginny always smirked when he used to tie the letter to always excitable Pig. God, he hated summers, adults and girls and not to forget his tosser twin brothers who used to always tease him about Hermione. His letters to Hermione were always their topic of amusement during dinner in spite of sharp reprimands from his mother. How could he tell them that it was only Harry he was completely devoted to. It was so confusing to see Harry's face when he used to fantasise about his future. Harry was his best friend and Ron was starting to feel something beyond it. He was having this urge to touch Harry which now made him self conscious when Harry patted his shoulder or shoved him in friendly way. He could not talk about these unnatural feelings to anyone and he did not want to lose Harry's friendship. He was so grumpy and brooding that summer till Harry came home.

  
"Ron...wake up. Harry is downstairs.", his Mum shouted pulling the sheets of his bed.

  
"few minutes more..Mum..", he replied automatically but hearing Harry name he jumped off, " Harry is here..when ..how..why you did not tell me sooner" He shouted as he ran downstairs skipping stairs avoiding collision with Ginny who cried," Ron you blind prat.. Why are you running for your life..for merlin's sake"

  
He ignored her angry rants and reached kitchen breathlessly. By the early rays of sun coming from windows, he saw Harry quietly eating soup in enormous bowl his mother must have set up. The fact that those muggle used to starve Harry still made him mad. He wanted to be Harry's family. He wanted Harry to be always happy. As he watched Harry sitting in his home with his oversized muggle clothes and broken glasses, Ron realised that he loved Harry. He, Ron Weasley was hopelessly and madly in love with his best mate.

 

 

_**Draco........** _

November, 2005

He was missing warmth from his side. He had become used to Ron's long limbs entangled with him while sleeping, He could still recall the first time when Ron had stayed overnight with him on his bed. He felt a little uneasy yet so comfortable as Ron had wrapped himself around him .He had always slept alone. Even when he had grown up and had lovers, he felt incapable of sharing his bed with anyone. He had never imagined that people would want to cuddle after sex. For him sex and sleeping together were two completely different things. He was the only child and after war, he was mostly ostracised by people so he never learnt to share till Ron came to his life with his after sex cuddling and not to forget the fact that Ron slept like dead, hogged his side of bed and stole his comforters. He was so outraged initially but waking up in to feel the magic of that talented mouth on his morning wood more than compensated for Ron's dreadful habits. And now he could not sleep without Ron flailing around besides him. Draco patted Ron's side of bed only to find it empty. He thought he had vaguely heard the sound of door bell. He got up from his bed. It was almost midnight. Who would come knocking on their door at this time. He wondered if it was some prank of Ron's brothers. Having no brothers of his own, he often failed to understand relations between Weasley brothers. They teased, mocked and played pranks on each other all the time. "It is just a show of brotherly love" Ron would say whenever he cribbed about it. As he alighted from the stairs he could hear whispers of Ron talking to someone on the front porch. He knew sometimes George used to come unexpectedly looking for Ron. But brother or not, this was not time to disturb anyone. He called to Ron," I swear if it is your one ear brother making ruckus outside our door..I will" as he reached the door and saw Ron in close embrace with another man. A spark of jealousy shot through him. Ron and the stranger abruptly pulled themselves away from each other after hearing his voice and he could clearly see Harry fucking Potter standing before him.

He could not help commenting, "Oh..the prodigal son has returned it seems. hello Potter..long time no see". Potter had changed so much in all these years. But those hair were still as unkempt as ever and those green eyes still caused pang in his heart as they had when he was young.

Feburary, 1994  
Hogwarts

It was second task of Triwizard tournament. After the exhilarating experience with dragons in the previous task, every one was buzzing about what adventure this new task would bring about. Draco Malfoy felt he was the only one who did not bother about excitement of his school. Only thing good about start of Triwizard tournament was unexpected parting of ways of Potty and his sidekick Weasel. Ever since Potter had refused his friendship in favour of Weasel, he hated both of them which only increased in intensity as their friendship and camaraderie grew more closer. He disliked the fact that they were inseparable as if joined at hip. He used to wonder what Potter saw in that pauper Weasel. Weasel was so ordinary and he dressed in rags and his schoolbooks were so ancient as his ward. He, Draco Malfoy was smart, good looking and had all the best things of this world. That was the first time he had been denied what he wanted and it still stabbed him in his heart when he saw those two together. And all the sneers insults and plot never quenched his thirst to hurt them especially Weasel. So it came as a shock to him when he saw them not talking to each other. It felt like christmas came early. But of course they both had to patch things up and now were inseparable as usual. Sometimes he thought that he observed them so much that if Potter and Weasel were a subject for their OWL he would certainly exceed expectations. Lately his resentment against Weasel were getting more and more bitter. Something inside him seethed when he used to see Weasel looking at Potter with his starstruck look. Potter did not want someone to hero worship him. He already got millions of stooges like that chit with camera and Weasley's little sister. What Potter needed was an equal and only he , Draco Malfoy matched that.

  
"Guess what Draco, the second task is about recovering "the person you missed most" from bottom of lake and who is missing Granger. Viktor Krum. I guess quidditch stars have very poor taste. Who can fall for that ugly buck toothed Granger?" babbling of Pansy Parkinson interrupted his flight of fantasy. God, he hated the simpering fool, "What are you rambling about, Parkinson" he drawled. One date in Yule Ball and the foolish girl thought she owned Draco Malfoy.

  
"I was just telling about second task, Draco sweetheart. You have to get thing you would miss most from the captivity of mer people. How pathetic", she replied brightly.

  
"Who is Potter the scarhead is saving this time", he asked carelessly.

  
"Why, Weasley of course. Who would he miss most, his puppy Weasley. I guess that they are something more than friends. A pair of faggots. Both of them." Pansy mocked.

  
Weasley of course...always Weasley. Potter must be blind behind his hideous specs that he could not see beyond Weasley. As he saw Potter emerging from the lake with unconscious Ron in his arms, he could not help wonder what it would have been like had Potter shook his hands in that train compartment on their first day of Hogwarts.


	2. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story is totally unbeta'd so I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes and errors which I might have made...

**_Ron.............._ **

 

**_Present._ **

George Weasley was looking at his kid brother intently. There was something different about him today. He thought he knew almost all of his brother's moods by now. He had seen him through lowest and darkest phase when Fred and Hermione had died and Harry had ran away and also when Ron had started dating that albino bastard and slowly recovered himself but he had never seen Ron as happy as now. It was like when they were children once again and Ron had seen his first live quidditch match or when he had returned from his first year of Hogwarts incessantly talking about Harry this and Hermione that. They, Fred and George had threatened him with body bind spell to stop him skipping and hopping about. Today it seemed like that lanky Ron had taken over his giraffe brother. Was he really attempting to whistle to song of Celestina Warbuck, God, Ron could not have been more gayer. It could not because of that prat Albino of boyfriend. Had he proposed marriage or something somehow even after five years of Ron's relationship with Draco, he could not trust the guy. Though he would grudgingly admit that Malfoy did make Ronnie happy. But this look and joy on his face..only one person was capable of that...

" Had the Evil Albino asked you to be his wife or something that you are hopping like a little girl?"

The voice of George just behind him suddenly startled him and Ron fell on his ass. Trust it to George to ruin his happiness. But the sharp pain on his rump could not make his smile go away today. Oh god, it still felt like dream. He was opening his front door and Harry was standing there. He had spent all his night sitting on chair watching Harry sleep peacefully on sofa lest he vanish again. He had moment of panic when he had dozed off and woken up to see Harry gone but smell of hot streaming coffee and Harry standing before him with two cups in his hands had quelled the fear, paranoia and panic. There was a time when he had dreamt of waking up to Harry like this. There was no hard lines, frowns or pain in Harry's face. He wished he had made Harry this content but clearly all this years had been good to Harry. He had grown more handsomer and even looked a little mature and distinguished. And Ron was still sitting in his orange Chudley Cannon pajamas working in his brother's shop. He now wished he had done little better and made Harry proud of him. Even Draco had started assistant to apothecary and now owned three potion shops all over England. He could have joined Aurors academy but after Fred and Hermione, he was too broken and then Harry had left him. It had taken him years to fill out that gaping hole in his heart. His family was in pieces over Fred's death and George had become recluse. He had covered the emptiness in his heart with taking care of George and twins' joke shop. It had been difficult sometimes it felt like he had no energy or power to just get up and face the day. But he had overcome the apathy, the darkness and depression to where he was today but he still hoped that he had done a little better to deserve Harry. He had failed in taking care of Harry then but now Harry had come back and he would do his best to make him stay. He still needed Harry in his life and he would  
always need him. It was like Harry was only screw needed to make his clock ticking or missing ingredient of a potion or last piece of jigsaw puzzle of his heart and now Harry was back and Ron was whole and complete.

"George, please stop making fun of my boyfriend. You know I hate it." Ron replied back. He was sick and tired of prank war between Draco and George. Both behaved liked spoilt brats. His family had more or less accepted Draco as his boyfriend except George and Ginny who had first hand knowledge of what tosser Draco was in Hogwarts and did not trust him. And Draco himself was to be blamed too. He was perfect well bred boy in front of his parents, Bill and Charlie but his claws used to come out whenever George was around. No Sunday dimner passed without explosions or other antics and rest of them had now accepted this.

" C'mon, Ronnie, you are literally bursting with Christmas cheer. Don't tell me you had some last night", George sneered.

Sometimes he hated his brother and wished for reclusive version but Ron knew it took ages for George to recover from loss of Fred. He still left his sentence incomplete as if waiting for Fred to fill in the words. But no teasing or taunting could ruin his mood today.

"It's Harry, George." he exploded with joy," He has come back. He is coming to family dinner today. It is a surprise. Imagine Mum's reactions"

Harry... It came as a shock to George. Of course fucking Harry. The only one who could make Ron blind and stupid pathetic mess. He had tried hard to hate Harry for leaving his little brother heartbroken but he could not do so. Harry with his survivor's guilt and burden of whole world on his shoulders and with death of Hermione, no doubt he failed to cope. He pitied Harry but Ron had now moved on though with questionable choices but still he had started to resemble old Ronnie. They had picked up pieces and had again started rebuilding their lives and now the sudden arrival of Harry felt like impending doom. No, he would not let Harry wreck Ron's life again, not this time.

_**May, 1998  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** _

"George...George.. Have you seen Harry?"

He had been looking for Harry like a madman. Harry had promised that he would wait for Ron at Grimmauld place but there was no signs of Harry. He had looked for him at Hogwarts, Godric Hollow, even the cemetery where Hermione was buried and every fucking place he could think of but Harry was not anywhere. Half a day had passed and he was panicking now. He had sent Pig with message and countless patronus but there was not a single reply. Harry was getting moody these days and Ron thought that it was after effects of war. They all were coping very badly. He himself had not slept in days and Harry was the only one who was keeping him from falling badly. If anything happened to Harry, Ron did not know what he would do. Hermione and Fred were gone and he was doing his best to hold on to himself but without Harry, he would break. Some of the supporters of Dark Lord were still at large and the thought of Harry being harmed was killing him. He was feeling so impotent and helpless as he had when he had seen Fred die. Harry was a fucking hero. He had taken Dark Lord by himself what are few stupid death eaters for God's sake. Nothing would ever happen to Harry.

"Calm down, Ron. What happened?"

The calm voice of George pacified him somehow and he felt wetness in his cheeks. He did not even know he was crying maybe he was going crazy. He wanted Harry to be safe. He wanted Harry in his arms. They had made love for first time few days back and Ron had never felt so safe and comforted. With Harry in his arms he was ready to face any hardships but now the one he had been depending on had vanished and Ron was drowning in the misery and darkness.

"What if anything happened to him. What if death eaters had caught him. What are we going to do?" he was babbling on until the sharp pressure of his brother's hands on his shoulder stopped him.

"Nothing is going to happen to Harry. You hear me.. Nobody would touch him. He is the powerful wizard, Ron. Don't worry."

What if it's me, George. These past few days Harry had been acting distant as if he does not need me. I love him, George and I am failing. He does not want me near him. He is pushing me away. I want to take care of him. I do not want to see sadness in his eyes but I do not know what to do. What if he does not need anymore. What if he does not love him now. I am so fucking stupid, George. Maybe Harry is better without me."

"Just shut up, Ronnie. Every thing is gonna be alright. I promise. Harry would be coming to his senses and beg you to forgive him. Where is that elf of his. He must be knowing something about where Harry disappeared."

"Kreacher!" of course, he was fucking idiot. Kreacher must be knowing about Harry. He apparated to Grimmauld house screaming for the old cranky elf.

"Master Wheezy sir. What Kreacher can do for you?"

"Where is Harry, Kreacher. Please tell me you know where he went."

"Master Harry did not tell Kreacher where he went. He told Kreacher that he was free elf and gave him socks. Kreacher has eorked his whole life for noble Black family. Kreacher do not want to be free. Kreacher is the most loyal and obedient house elf. Kreacher does not want to be free."

Interrupting house elf tantrum, Ron shouted,"where is Harry, Kreacher?"  
"Master is gone, Wheezy sir. He told Kreacher to give this note to Wheezy."

_Dear Ron,  
By the time you would have received this letter, I would be far gone. I need to get away, Ron. I need to find myself. I do not want to drag you down to the mess which I have become. I know it is cowardly to sneak out in night but I know if I would tell you this face to face, I would never leave. I really have to go, Ron. I am sorry and I love you with my heart, body and soul. Take care of yourself._

Five fucking sentences and Harry was gone. He had loved Harry all his life and instead what he got in return was this bloody note trembling in his hand. He screamed with anger. What about him? What should he do now? Harry was the only thing in his mind morning to night, day after day and now he felt cheated and empty with nothing to look forward to. The death of Fred ..seeing the bloody body of Hermione, he had barely survived it all because Harry was still alive but now with Harry gone, Ron was completely broken.

George found him hours later passed out with firewhiskey lying on the floor, hands bloodied and shattered glasses scattered around the room.

 

 

**_Draco................  
_ **

**_Present_ **

"Are you looking for coffee, Potter? it is in the pot by the sink. Ron must have left it there."

It was surreal watching Harry fucking Potter wandering in his house in orange pyjamas.  
He had left both Ron and Harry on their own last night letting the old pals catch up. But he had not slept a single moment. Though he could clearly hear their whispers through the walls, he could not help imagining that Potter and Ron making love under his nose. He always had faith in Ron. He knew that Ron would never cheat on him with any other guy but he had never expected Potter to come back. So much time had passed and Potter was as good as dead. He and Ron had overcome so many obstacles in their relationships, mutual mistrust, each other families' hostilities, prejudices and now it felt like everything was just an illusion. Ron had always belonged to Potter and he was just borrowing Ron's affection till Potter came back. When the sounds from the room died out, he felt the urge to barge into the room and catch his boyfriend cheating. He got out as noiselessly as possible and quietly opened the door. Harry was sleeping in the bed and Ron was sitting in the chair besides him holding his hand dozing off. The moonlight coming from the drapes of windows was washing over Harry's face and leaving shadows over Ron's. God, Potter still looked as irresistible as ever. He had never seen Potter looked as peaceful. Potter's face had always been snarling, angry, sarcastic, nasty and filled with hatred for him and how he had wished for Harry to look at him the way he used to at Ron and Granger. He saw the freckled big hands of Ron tightly holding Harry's. He was addicted to Ron's hands. Fifty six .. Yeah that was the exact number of freckles that those hands had. Those hands that used to hold him in his nightmares and touch him in passion were now wrapped around someone else. He did not know who he was jealous of ,Harry for coming in between him and his boyfriend or Ron for holding Harry so intimately.

"Where is Ron?"

He heard Harry asking him something and replied," Today is big sale in the joke shop so he needed to go early. He had specifically asked me to tell you that you have to attend Weasley family dinner tonight. He would meet you there."

"Are you okay? I ..mean.. Is it alright with you me staying here. Because I can always go to Tom's or some other place."

"This is as much Ron's home as mine, so I have no problems with his friends staying here only if it is temporary." He could not take more of Harry's idly touching things around the house when his mind screamed for Harry to caress him instead of that damned cushion.

"Of course, Malfoy. I am looking for new lodgings soon and thanks for your hospitality. I never thought the moment like that would come when I would be thanking you."

" Time changes fast, Potter. I am happy that finally we could be atleast civil to each other instead of ripping our throats off."

The soft sound of Harry laughing with him not at him brought unexpected warmth inside him and he wondered how time had flown from those lost years after war.

 

**_March, 2001  
Diagon Alley_ **

_The fires of fiendfyre were engulfing him. He could hear the screams of Goyle and Crabbe. He saw hand coming towards him. He had missed it and he was falling down.._

Draco Malfoy awoke with a start. The bloody nightmare again. Three years had passed and he could still feel heat and terror in the room of requirement as if it was yesterday. Those miserable days of dark lord were long over and he was still paying the price of his family's involvement. It was due to holy Potter that he and his mother were absolved of war crimes but his father was not so lucky. Lucius Malfoy was serving his term in Azbakan. Their wealth and possessions were confiscated. Malfoy Manor was razed to ground following the war. Nobody bothered to investigate why. His Slytherin friends seemed to scatter in thin air. Zabini had gone to Italy and Pansy to her aunt in France. He and his mother were ostracised by people. He had faced daily humiliation and hostility in Hogwarts when he completed his final year there after the war. Even after great NEWT results he could not get job. Thanks to a family friend, he was working as assistant in apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. He was always good in potions and got great grades in it despite the insinuations that Professor Snape favoured him. The time spent in making potions in apothecary was now the time he enjoyed most. He had tried to socialise few times but hatred in faces of people was as raw as ever. He had become outcast when he was just eighteen and now he had become habituated to loneliness and solitude.

The ringing of bell disturbed his concentration and he looked up at the intruder. Ronald Weasley was standing at the counter. The disappearance of Harry Potter, saviour of the world had sent the jolt to wizarding world. Even now there were daily reports on so called 'Potter sightings' on Daily Prophet. Seeing the hunched profile of Weasley, he wondered how Ron coped with the absence of Potter after the death of his brother and the love of his life, Granger. Nobody won this bloody war. There were unfathomable losses on both side.He observed Weasley silently from his corner. Weasley had grown taller but that awkward lankiness of past was gone. The shaggy russet colour hair with fringe covering his deep blue eyes and honey like freckles dusting his face, Ron was looking practically edible. With no Harry Potter to overshadow him, Draco realised he was noticing Weasley for the first time. He felt stirring in his groins and sudden urge to claim Weasley's pink lips.

"What are you gawking at, Malfoy?", the angry tone of Weasley cut short his fantasy.

Weasley was looking at him with same sparks of anger as always. Rather than being amused by it, he was aroused by fire in blue eyes of Weasel. He used to enjoy taking the rise of Weasley in Hogwarts watching his cheeks getting red and ear becoming tomato. Just a little dig at his family and Weasley used to go off his handle. Being taught to always control his feelings watching each and every emotions on Weasley's face was such a delight. But now he wanted those eyes mad with lust . He wanted Weasel breathless, dishevelled and trembling not with hot anger but with unquenchable desire. He wanted Weasel naked below him moaning, squirming and crying for more.

"Just looking at you, Weasley.", he replied calmly watching myriad of emotions ranging from confusion, anger and perplexion playing in Ron's face. God, Weasley was so easy to read and play with and he could enjoy doing this forever. And for the first time since war Draco Malfoy felt looking forward to meet some one again...even though it was his childhood enemy, Ronald Weasley.

 

**_Harry..................  
_ **

 

**_Present_ **

"Are you looking for coffee, Potter? it is in the pot by the sink. Ron must have left it there."

It felt like he was still dreaming and last night was the figment of his imagination but familiar drawl of Malfoy jolted him to reality. He had been so happy to see Ron last night that his heart would burst with emotions. Ron had looked as adorable as ever even more taller. Those blue eyes had still the same pull on his heart. He had no desire to let Ron go away from his sight ever but then Draco Malfoy had emerged from shadows and shattered his dreams. Ron had sheepishly introduced Malfoy as his boyfriend. Of course Harry was not stupid and seven years was a long long time and he knew a guy like Ron would not stay single or celibate like him forever. But Malfoy! why would Ron go and have love affair with the same man who had tormented him throughout Hogwarts. Ron had given him simple explanation, "he had changed Harry..he is not that coward bully anymore". Ron was always so simple so quick to judge people and if he liked them, he would protect them with his life. He did not know what black magic Malfoy had done to influence Ron but he would remain sceptical. As he looked around Ron's home unknowingly touching all the things, he saw before his eyes, the new life Ron had made with Draco without a single trace of Harry in it.Of course it hurt , it hurts so much to see Ron looking at Draco with so much love in his eyes. . Once upon a time all of Harry's happiness and future resided on those eyes but now they belonged to someone else...not just someone else..Draco frigging Malfoy. How would he ever cope with this truth.

He saw Malfoy looking at him furtively. He knew Malfoy was wary of him. If Harry would be totally unbiased, he could imagine why anybody would fall for Malfoy. With his sharp aristocratic features, white alabaster skin,liquid grey eyes and platinum blond hair, Draco Malfoy was beautiful with no blemish unlike Harry with his scar or Ron with his countless freckles and now he had lean muscular body to match his looks. Yeah, he had a face that begged to be painted or sculpted but his dark heart. Had it changed too? Ron was always oblivious "emotional range of teaspoon" as Hermione called him. Had Draco seduced Ron for his own selfish gains. He remembered how they had talked non stop last night just like in Hogwarts with Ron blabbering about everything under the sun and Harry drooling over that beloved face and wide gesturing hands. He could listen to Ron talking till eternity and never get tired of it. He had once been responsible for pain and tears in Ron's eyes. But Malfoy had in his own way healed Ron and he would be always be thankful for that and try his best to be civil to him. Yeah he could do that for the sake of Ron as he rubbed his hands where the touch of Ron's hands still lingered.

 

**_November, 1996  
Hogwarts_ **

"Ginny, have you seen Ron?"

" Harry.. Look for Lavender Brown.. Won won and Lav Lav are jouned at lips.. I meant hips these days. Merlin. Don't they need oxygen or something?"

Ron and Lavender... He never would have thought a girl would come between them. He had taken it for granted that all of the Ron's free time was his but now company of Ron seemed to be getting rarer. He had initially felt uncomfortable at the close proximity of Ron and Lavender. He was always a loner and brought up in abusive environment, he had difficulty making friends with other people and above all he had crown of boy who lived to bear. Ron was the only person he felt comfortable and natural with. The first friend Harry,the freak, had made and with Ron came his family, Weasleys. For the first time Harry saw what it meant to be a family. What it felt to live among the ones who cared for you and loved you. How sensitive Ron was with his poverty but still gave Harry what he could , gift of a family. The Weasley sweater, Molly had sent him.. Harry had never received any loving gift till then. No doubt Ron would always be the thing he would miss most apart from Hermione of course. He and Ron would always be best mates so Harry would naturally feel jealous of Lavender Brown usurping on his time with Ron. But for past few days, he seemed to be jealous of Lavender's arms around Ron or her lips on his or even irritating lavender scent Ron used to reek from his frequent make out sessions. He sometimes felt like tearing those tentacles like arms of Lavender and rip them apart. The silly look of Ron with kissed swollen lips and mussed up hair used to churn something inside him and he used to have craving to nibble those lips and run his fingers through Ron red hair which always looked too soft and silky. It was unnatural to have these thoughts about his best mate and Harry knew how disgusting these thoughts were held among muggles. He was already infamous as the chosen one and now he was falling for his completely straight best friend who already has a clinging girlfriend. God, his life could be less miserable. His initial attempts at dating girls had been a disaster and he was too embarrassed to talk about this with Hermione who was too astute for her own good. The closest thing he would come to Ron would be Ginny. He knew what he was doing was bad...to him and Ginny but this way he would never lose Ron because if Ron had even an inkling of what Harry dreamt about, he would never even look at Harry again and as pathetic as it sounded, he could not live without Ron. He loved him too much to hurt him. He cursed his fate why was he the only one destined to lose anyone he loved, his mom, dad, Sirius and now Ron. He would date Ginny and forget about these unhealthy thoughts he was having about Ron..that would be for the best. Ron would never know that Harry was completely crazy about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not abandoned this story. I got busy with other one which became much longer than I had expected but now when I am coming to end of that story, I thought it was time to revisit this one. My fics are unbeta'ed so I am solely responsible for sloppy writing and grammatical mistakes..

Chapter 3

_**Harry ......  
Present...** _

"Are you nervous, mate?" asked Ron leaning against the door and looking at Harry curiously.

"I do not know I am ready to be attacked by herd of redheads." Harry joked trying to calm his nerves. He had been so out of touch with his old world that he felt he was being relegated to his eleven year old self standing alone in King's Cross scared shitless. It was Weasleys who had first welcomed into the wizarding world and now after so many years, history was still repeating itself.

"You better be careful because Mum will be clearly losing her shit over you. She never stopped talking about you." Ron said.

There was undertone of silent accusation in Ron's voice which he could not help notice.  
"Ron, I am really sorry for leaving like this..." he said softly. It would take so much time to mend bridge between them that he had burnt so badly. It was foolish of him to expect that Ron would accept him again with open heart and unwavering loyalty. He did not know how to negotiate their relationship in this unfamiliar terrains especially since the incident in afternoon when Ron had come home and had not find him there. He had gone to meet Luna. Seeing Ron and Draco living together as boyfriends had shaken him to the core. Everything in their house reminded him of them building a life together. The sight of Slytherin green home knit jumper on Draco was too much to bear. The thought that Mrs Weasley had made it especially for Draco and that too green in colour was gnawing him since then and he fled away to take comfort from random yet accurate musings of his eccentric friend. Luna had welcomed him with same open eyed wonder as if past seven years never existed. At least Luna was exactly the same he had left her,same conviction of nonsensical thoughts and musings. She now headed the Quibbler and even offered him a job. He had returned from her happy and warm only to find panicking Ron.

"Where were you, Harry?" Ron had thrown himself at Harry, distraught. He had hugged him tightly and was saying, "I came home to see you gone..I thought you left..again."  
He inhaled his favourite fruity scent which he had missed so much. Those freakish long arms around him...how could he accept the reality that they belonged to Draco now. "I just went to see Luna, Ron. I promise I am not going anywhere." he whispered into Ron's ears resisting the impulse to nibble it.

"Merlin, I completely freaked out, didn't I", Ron said sheepishly and pulled himself from tight embrace and Harry reluctantly let him go, "Don't mention it to Draco..you know he will tease me mercilessly"

The warm fuzzy feeling inside him immediately turned cold at the mention of Draco's name on Ron's lips."I am sorry for that, Ron. I did not mean to scare you."

"It is not your fault, Harry. I still can not believe you are back. It will take time to get used to that. How is Luna these days."

And they were back to forced conversations circling around the issue which was glaring at them like an elephant in the room.

Ron seemed to be happy with Draco and Harry should be happy for him too. It was he who had given up on Ron years ago and now when Ron had found someone else, it should not hurt that much. Harry promised to himself he would always support Ron as he called "the burrow" and entered into the fire.

 

 

**_Hogwarts Sixth year_ **

"Harry, I broke up with Lavender."

Harry looked at his best friend who was standing before him nervously shuffling his feet. A sigh of intense relief passed through him. It was agony to see Lavender entwined with Ron all the time like a creeper. He knew he could never have Ron that's why he was dating the poor substitute of Ron, Ginny. With Ginny sometimes it was easier to pretend that red hair he loved to sink his fingers into were her brother's. He had not imagined how deep it would hurt when he would see his object of affections in arms of someone else. He had always believed Ron would end up with Hermione. He had tried to mentally prepare himself with it. The only person with Ron he could never resent was Hermione. He loved Hermione to pieces. She was the most important person in his and Ron's lives. He was willing to sacrifice his feelings for Ron if his best friends ended up together. But Ron had chosen Lavender. He could never understand when, how or why it happened but he felt torture it was to see them snog like there were no tomorrow.He had slowly come to terms with his unrequited feelings for his best friend. But if Hermione could not have Ron then Ron belonged to Harry. He should be the one tasting those lips, feeling those soft silky red locks and touching that lean freckled body. Ron's freckles was his to count and caress. Ron's smiles, his moans, his laughter all belonged to Harry and Harry alone. Outwardly he acted as if he had no problems with Ron's budding relationship with Lavender but only he knew how much he hated Lavender for touching Ron and imagined using all the dangerous spells half blood prince had written in his potions notebook on her.

Hermione on the other hand was giving cold shoulder to Ron. He wondered how oblivious Ron could be. How could he not have an inkling of suspicion that his two best friends were secretly pining for him. What a mess three of them were in and not to forget shadow of Voldemort looming before them. He knew he would not survive the impending battle. How he wished he could atleast taste Ron's lips before dying. He could not keep this charade with Ginny any longer. He loved Ron and even if Ron hated him for that, he needed to confess it to Ron before it was too late. He had almost lost Ron. He still shuddered with horror at the image of pale limp Ron's body when he had drank the poisoned mead. He could face Voldemort when he was just eleven years old but he was scared shitless to tell Ron about his feelings. It was now or never. He had to tell Ron right now.

"Hey mate. Do you think Hermione would ever forgive me for ..you know.."

Hermione. Of course Ron would care about Hermione always. It was clear to everybody that Lavender thing wad just a ruse to make Hermione jealous. The way Ron behaved with Viktor Krum, how quick he was to defend Hermione from likes of Malfoy, how he muttered something like Hermione's name in his unconscious state. Ron and Hermione belonged together.

"Harry, Are you okay, mate. Scar not hurting you, right?"

The concern in Ron's blue eyes was overwhelming. How could he even think of coming in between Ron and Hermione. How insanely stupid idea he had concocted few moments before to profess his love to Ron. Ron would never know about Harry's feelings for him that was the secret Harry was willing to take to his grave.

 

**_Ron.....  
Present_ **

 

It looked like he had been transported fourteen years back. The second year at Hogwarts when Harry had first come to stay at Burrow. His parents fawning over Harry. Ginny with her silly crush and Fred and George flying Ford Anglia and Hermione's letter of rebuke. Fred..Hermione..No matter how normal everything seemed to be now, he still felt something missing and incomplete while having dinner with his family. The chair besides George where Fred used to sit and twins' incessant chatter. Had they all really moved on. For years they were so afraid of taking Fred's name in front of George and talking about Harry and Hermione. They walked on egg shells around each other sacred of hurting each other's sentiments and not able to cope with the grief and loss. But time was great healer. They as a family stuck together and now with Harry back in the burrow, Ron felt a sense of completeness. Harry was always part of his family. He appreciated his Mum's cooking which her sons so carelessly dismissed, he talked muggle with his still crazy father, he had given his money to twins, had saved Ginny and almost half of his family's lives. His mother had never removed the bed besides Ron's in his room and it still remained there. Ron had spent countless nights watching Harry sleep in that bed watching over Harry's nightmares. Harry used to sit on the chair next to him and Ron remembered those fuzzy feeling inside his belly when his thighs used to touch Harry's.

"Where is Draco, Ron? Is he coming?"

His Mum's voice brought him back to the reality. Molly Weasley had finally stopped fussing over Harry it seemed. He smiled at the hint of blush on Harry's cheeks. Harry was always embarrassed by blatant physical displays of affections by his family. He had once told him that he was never hugged in his childhood and Ron had resolved to embrace Harry every day for rest of his life. The abuse Harry suffered at the hands of his awful muggles relatives still boiled his blood with anger and resentment. He had always wanted to give Harry his family as a surrogate even though sometimes he used to have insecurities whether his mom loved Harry more than him. Now to see Harry squirming uncomfortably among all the redheads made him smile wistfully as he recalled another night when instead of messy black hair, sat a boy with perfectly gelled platinum blond hair.

 

**_The Burrow, 2002_ **

 

"Weasley, are you sure it is a good idea."

"Merlin, Draco. Trust me, I am hundred percent sure. And can you please stop calling me Weasley as there are going to be atleast dozen Weasleys where we are going." Ron said exasperatedly to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend. It felt so strange yet so thrilling. Who could have thought that one day a Weasley and a Malfoy would end up together.

"So what should I call you then." Draco smirked at him.

He blushed at the promise of dirty intentions lurking behind his boyfriend's eyes. Draco loved to make him uncomfortable. Even at twenty one years of age, Ron still turned red as tomato like he had when he was eleven. But then he used to go red from anger and now it was something else.

"What about just Ron. And you have to promise him no dirty stuff, no embarrassing me and no making fun of my family."

After one year of sort of seeing each other, he still was wary of letting his parents meet Draco. He had not completely forgotten Draco's barbs about his family's poverty even if he fully knew that Draco regretted his past and seemed to have learnt a lesson. Though Draco Malfoy had changed or turned over new leaf with time but his acerbic wit still remained the same. Ron had to confess now when it was not directed at him, he quite enjoyed the snide comments of petulant Malfoy. But could he trust Draco implicitly, Ron still did not know the answer.

"C'mon, Ronnie. Why would I do that when I am going to lion's den. And not to forget that your mother annihilated my aunt Bella. Do you really think I am such an idiot. And that prankster brother of yours had already threatened me with dire consequences."

"George.. When did he meet you."

"At my shop today. Don't worry he gave me big brother talk and we bonded well."

"You bonded with George. It's impossible like Goyle losing weight."

"Well, he did lose half a pound according to him. So when am I expecting rest of your brothers at my doorsteps."

"Next few days, I guess. Bill would be the coolest one though. Charlie would try to physically intimidate you and Percy would give you a long boring lecture. But it's Ginny you should be careful about."

"Of course. I have not forgotten that nasty hex."

It felt so strange to have Draco in Burrow. All throughout their Hogwarts days, he was constantly humiliated by Draco about his home. Pigsty, hovel, he had not forgotten all the adjectives Draco had used to describe it. He used to hate Draco so much then because he believed what Draco mocked to be true. He had been so nervous when Harry had first come here. Later it turned out that he was stupid to fear that Harry might not be friends with him if he realised how poor Ron really was. He had been so happy to see the look of wonder and fascination in Harry's face. Years later, Harry had told him that the Burrow was the only place he felt like a home, how proud Ron was of his old dilapidated house then. Now, with Draco standing besides him, he again felt the same nervousness. He had been to Malfoy Manor only once and that was one of the worst nights of his life but he remembered huge imposing iron gates, ornate furniture and the bloody chandelier. He wondered how Draco would react to crammed rooms and misshapen house. The truth was he was too apprehensive for this dinner. Though he had firmly declared that he was bringing Draco Malfoy to family dinner, his family was far from pleased. Ginny as usual had exploded in anger. Even his always cool dad had said, "are you sure, son. Do you trust him."

When he had affirmed vehemently, his father had shut up disapproving members of his family by saying , " If Ron trusts young Malfoy, then I guess, we trust him too."

Though he had said he trusted Draco, there was still a wriggle of doubt gnawing his heart. This past year, he had seen a new version of Draco, a self made man who had taken all the hate, derision thrown at him head on and emerged as a better person. And this was the final test. If Draco could survive this dinner then maybe they both might be able to make it.

**_Draco.....  
Present_ **

He apparated to the field behind the Burrow and decided to walk all the way from there. He needed to clear his head. He sort of dreaded what would happen in the dinner. Since the first time, he had come here with Ron, it always felt to him that he was usurping Potter's place. He had been petrified when he had first met Weasley's enormous family. The brothers, their wives and progeny. They were loud, boisterous lot and talked while eating dinner which he was taught a rude thing to do. Mrs Weasley served him extras tsking about his weight. Nobody even his mother had ever shown concern about how much he ate. Sitting among all the redheads with delicious aroma of home cooked food and warmth of fire crackling in the fireplace so close in room too small for a dozen people, he, Draco Malfoy, realised how utterly alone he was in this world. No one would mourn for him if he died. He could see why Potter rejected him so many years ago. He had always wondered why Potter would choose poor Weasleys over him when he had all the cool toys and privileges of being rich. Money and power can not give happiness. That was the lesson he learnt late when he was bereft of everything. He was given second chance by fate. Slowly and steadily, he was welcomed into the family who knew how to give love without asking anything in return. He was afraid that now when the surrogate son had returned, how would Weasleys react to him. He had grown to like them even the dour Percy Weasley and he did not want to lose them to Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, is that you."

He was startled to hear Ginny's voice coming from darkness. She was the one who had still not accepted him fully. She did not trust him with Ron and he respected her opinion.

"Ginny, you scared me. What are you doing standing outside in cold."

"Nothing waiting for reality to sink in."

"So, you met him. How is everybody."

"What do you expect? Harry is one of us, Malfoy."

"Thanks for reminding me something I knew since I was eleven years old."

"The question is how are you reacting now that your first love is back."

"What.."

Draco spluttered. Maybe Ginny was bluffing and being sarcastic. How could she ever guess his feelings for Potter which he himself was scared to admit. Ginny as always knew how to press his buttons. According to Ron, Ginny had become more caustic and bitter after the war. Fucking war.. So many years had gone by and they were still counting the casualties.

"I knew, Malfoy. I always knew. You are forgetting it was I who started Harry Potter fan club."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you know, Draco. You absolutely know. You know why I was the only one who protested when Ron started dating you. I thought you considered Ron to be a substitute for Harry."

"You know I have been with your brother for past five years. If I were using him, shouldn't I be getting tired of him."

"Are you getting tired of him."

"What..No.. What the hell were you drinking today."

"Nice try. But you have still not answered my question. You thought I would not notice. I was the one pining for Harry ever since I was a little girl. I know all the furtive glances, feigning not to care a damn when deep inside you are dying from unrequitedness. Tell me I am lying, Draco. Tell me, I am lying because I saw the horror on your face when Harry did not come on time during Triwizard's tournament. Because at that moment what I was feeling was being reflected on your face. That was the day I just knew that you loved Harry like me and you were destined to heartbreak just like me. Though I can claim I had Harry once even if it was for few months but you..poor Malfoy. You yearned for Harry to look at you like the way he looked at Ron but he never did and he never would. It always was Harry and Ron. We both knew it then and we both know it now. It is only matter for few days when Ron would leave your sorry ass and be with his Harry. You would not be able to do anything about it. You would be as helpless as you were before. So stop pretending like you ever cared for my brother and go back to where you came from."

He stood there stunned at harsh truth of Ginny's words. How could he forget absolute loneliness of his post war years. How days passed like a drab and night got caught in nightmares, till the day Ron Weasley entered his shop and landed himself a place in Draco's life. Of course being with Ron was not a cake walk. The miles high walls of prejudices, distrusts and insecurities, they fought, argued broke up and made up like mad men. Now finally when they had reached that part of relationship where they were at peace with each other, Harry fucking Potter had to come back and ruin his life all over again.

 

**_Hogwarts Sixth Year_ **

The joy he thought he would feel at hearing Harry's nose break never came. He had certainly changed over this summer. Ever since his childhood he had heard reverential voice of his father how everything would be different when Dark Lord would return back and all the mudbloods and pathetic muggle lovers would be taught a lesson. After meeting Potter, his poor sidekick Weasley and i-am-always right mudblood Granger, he had prayed fervently for return of Dark Lord. He vehemently hated mudblood for taking his glory of being the topmost student of class. He deserved to be called the brightest after all he was smartest one and had worked hard for it and ugly Granger had come with her rotting muggle blood and made a fool of him, purest bloodline in whole wizarding world. How he had hoped that heir of Slytherin murdered Granger so that he would never see her ugly face or hear her grating voice ever again along with her lover Weasley. He would never forgive Weasley for taking Potter away from him. His father had told him about Weasleys, muggle loving scums and Ronald Weasley with his tattered clothes and dirty nose had not disappointed. How could someone choose that filthy boy over always perfect Draco Malfoy. The Weasleys behaved like they did not know their place in the world. Arthur Weasley had actually stood up against his invincible father and hit him. It still made Draco mad with fury. The only way was to make Ron Weasley pay was to teach him where he belonged. Poor, talentless, annoying git. Draco Malfoy just knew where Weasley would be hurt the most and he had made it his mission to destroy the self confidence of Weasley completely. How dare he laughed at Draco's name. And finally Harry fucking Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one if had chosen right, they would be the deadliest combination in Hogwarts. But no, Harry Potter wanted limelight for himself. How would his day would pass if no one had anything to say about him in newspapers. The attention seeker, liar, snooping git and enemy to Dark Lord. Dumbledore's pet. What was Harry going to do if there were no Dumbledore. And it was Draco's job to kill Dumbledore. To actually murder some one.

He felt nauseous at the thought. He could not be weak now. His family's life was at stake. His childhood home where he learned to play quidditch, took lessons from his dad, had lavish parties, his home was now den of horrors. The depravities, cruelties he had seen this summer had scarred him for life. The perverse pleasure everybody took in torturing innocents, did Draco really believe in that and stood for when he took dark mark in his forearm. He had realised that Dark Lord and his followers like his aunt Bella were raving blood crazy lunatics. He was trapped and very scared and had absolutely no ways to escape. He knew what he had to do. There was no looking back from where he was at his life now. He did not know whether he or his family would survive the mission Dark Lord had bestowed on him. The ugly tattoo on his unblemished skin was testimony that it was war and Potter and him as always were on opposite sides. He hated Potter for still making Draco feel but instead of randy adolescent wet dreams, images of Potter's bruised and battered body lying motionless on table surrounded by death eaters shattered his nights now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Ron.....  
_ **

**_Present_**

"Do you really need to live somewhere else. Why can't you stay with me a little while longer." Ron tried his hard to persuade Harry but Harry was adamant.

"I have to find my own place, Ron and Godric's Hollow is it for me now. I am sorry. I can not live here anymore. It is causing inconvenience to you and Draco." Harry answered firmly.

It was no use convincing Harry when stubborn git had made up his mind. It was always the same with him. Harry had hardly stayed a week with him and now he wanted to move to his own place. Long time ago when they were teenagers, they had decided that they would move in together after Hogwarts and would have all the fun and adventures as room mates. Of course at that time, he had dared not hope that Harry would be more than his room mate. How innocent those dreams had been. Harry, Ron and Hermione, the trio forever. It had taken a single moment to shatter those dreams and promises to be broken.

The whole week since Harry returned had passed like a blur. The majority of it had been spent in Harry reacquainting with people he knew. Neville and Hannah had arrived first along with their little daughter. Draco and Neville had made an uneasy peace at last and now Neville's herb garden was main supplier of Draco's apothecary. Dean and Seamus with their wives had also landed soon and it became Gryffindor reunion of sorts with former players of qudditich team including Angelina, Alicia, Oliver and of course Lee Jordan. Every day some other person came to see him and Ron was left acting like Harry's secretary of some sorts. Harry was their biggest hero and Ron was being selfish begrudging all these people wanting to meet Harry. Even Gregory Goyle who helped Draco with shop had come and apologised to Harry. Ron got hardly any alone time with Harry and now he wanted to move.

"Hey, I am working for Quibbler now. It's office is in Diagon Alley. We will see each other daily, I promise." Harry was saying, "Don't pout, Ron."

Harry had started working for Quibbler. It reminded Ron of another foolish dream,of both of them being the coolest and the bravest aurors of Wizarding world. Harry could have been seeker for England or fucking Minister of Magic or even headmaster of Hogwarts. He still could get topmost job in ministry if he wished but his Harry would prefer working in the most non sensical newspaper rather than work in ministry.

"Harry, you could help me in George's shop. He is looking to expand his business and buy Zonko' at Hogsmeade."

It seemed to him that Harry wanted to see less of him. Harry was not avoiding him per se but he never sought Ron's company either. God, things were so strange between them. Sometimes when three of them sat together, tension was so thick that he could feel it in the air. Draco was not faring better either. Initially, Draco said that he wanted to give Ron and Harry space and time to catch up and now his excuse was being busy at his apothecary. Draco had started to leave early in morning and came home late when Ron was mostly sleep. Ron missed their nightly rituals, hot and wet goodnight kisses which often lead to passionate love making. He was missing his boyfriend. He wanted Draco to touch him the way he used to. He wanted to have all night sex session with Draco but with Harry in the house and Draco acting distant, he was left confused, hurt and horny.

In a way, Harry leaving would be a relief to them but he did not want Harry to go either. He was standing in the centre of cesspool and getting pulled in both the directions. At the dinner in his home, Ginny had asked him the question, "Harry is back, Ron, what are you still doing with Malfoy git." and he had seen the same question in the eyes of his family and Gryffindor friends. They were all waiting for other shoe to drop. Did Harry want him after all these years? Could he leave Draco when he missed him so much? He was not sharpest tool in the family and sometimes it felt like his head would explode. He had no one to talk to, everyone he knew seemed to have picked sides. It was during these moments he missed Hermione and her brilliant mind. After all it was not the first time, Hermione had solved the puzzles, confusions and doubts inside his head.

**_1998  
_ **

**_Forest of Dean_**

"Ron, Are you okay?"

"Hermione, don't you feel scared sometimes. We are going to bloody war. We are just schoolchildren. How can Harry fight with you- know-who, the most powerful wizard in the world? What if something happened to him? or you or my family?

"I get scared too, Ron. The trick is not to show it. We are soldiers now not just school children. Dumbledore's army, remember. Harry needs our support. We have to stand by him,no matter what."

"Sometimes it makes me so angry, Hermione, to see the burden of this world on Harry's shoulders. He is so brave and noble. People expect things from him, they accuse him of spreading lies, they abuse him and he takes it all in the spirit. I wish he had normal childhood with his parents. I wish he never had to live with his bloody muggle relatives. I wish I could make all his troubles go away. I wish I could make him happy."

"You can,Ron. You can make him happy."

"So do you, Hermione. Friendship forever."

"Ron, when will this thick head of yours start understanding subtle hints."

"I can never understand your hidden meanings thingies. Is it one of those."

"You moron. You can make him happy by confessing your love to him."

"What..What do you mean?"

"As I said, subtlety is not your best suit. You love him, don't you."

"He was dating Ginny, Hermione. He would never be interested in someone as me."

"How many timed have I told you, Ronald, that you have to stop putting yourself down. You make him happy, Ron. He is in love with you."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well, when am I ever wrong, huh?"

"This time you definitely are. Miss know it all. Brightest witch of Hogwarts."

"To prove me wrong, you have to propose to Harry and then hear his reply."

"And if he punches me in face and never ever see me again. I can't ruin our friendship. Our friendship is way important than my stupid crush anyway."

"Believe me, Ron. You would be surprised to know his answer."

**_Harry......  
_ **

**_Present_ **

If the destiny did not have other plans for him, this would have been his home with his parents, Sirius, Remus and god knows even younger siblings. But he was the chosen one. The boy who lived. The eternal loner like some greek tragedy destined to be solitary all his life. The years of wilderness and wandering and he had realised that all he wanted was home. Godric Hollow was it.

He felt a sense of calm as he entered his home for the first time. These renovated walls had been once witness to greatest tragedy of his life but it was between these walls, his mom and dad had lived and loved. And from here, he would start living again. Of course, in his dreams he was sharing the house with Ron but the boy he had left behind had moved on. Those seven days in Ron's house were sweet agony. He had felt like an intruder and he needed to get away. The most intriguing part was seeing something like longing in Draco's eyes. It was plain and simple truth that Harry and Draco hated each other. He had seen malice, jealousy, resentment, hatred in those cold grey eyes but had he missed something?

He used to feel something different, tingling or electric when he used to be alone with Draco and Ron was away. He felt Draco's eyes on his body even when Ron was there. It used to give him goose bumps and prickled his skin. It was getting addictive..this intangible chemistry between them. It pulled him like songs of siren. He had begun noticing things about Draco like how delicately he sipped his tea like refined gentleman, how slender his figure was like a beautiful statue. It felt wrong. He used to feel so guilty about it whenever Ron used to talk about Draco with his enthusiastic and open hearted way. He loved Ron and had been forever in love with Ron so why was he getting attracted to Draco Malfoy.

 

**_Hogwarts Fifth year_ **

 

"Where are you loitering about, Potter?"

"Mind your own business, Malfoy?"

"You are forgetting that you are talking to a prefect."

"No, I definitely remember that I am talking to a pompous git."

"Tell me, Potter, how did it really feel like being ignored for someone like Weasel for prefect."

"Just keep your mouth shut if you don't want to be hurt badly."

"Really, Potter, physically threatening Hogwarts Prefect is serious offence."

"What would you do, Malfoy? try to expel me but you had already done that so many times. Don't you get fed up of same old tricks."

"Shut the hell up, Potter. I have full power to give you detention."

"I am so scared right now, Malfoy. You can do whatever you like but don't forget Ron is prefect too."

"Ah, Weasel. Your little bitch. Does he come panting every time you whistle. Wasn't he the one you were going to miss the most. Your precious boyfriend. Is that how Weasel pay you back by offering his ass."

"One more word, Malfoy, and I swear you would not be able to use your malicious tongue forever."

"Oh, quite a sensitive topic. You are quite a lucky bastard, Potter. Both brother and sister Weasel hankering after you."

"You seems to be quite interested in what I do. Want to offer your ass, Malfoy."

"I am not a fag like you, Potter."

**_Draco....._**

**_Present_ **

It was unnaturally silent and dark when Draco apparated to his home after work. For past one week, he had become used to steady stream of people inside his home all wanting to pay respect to greatest hero, Harry Potter. It had started feeling like Gryffindor common room and he was treated as uninvited guest in his own home. Ron as usual was oblivious to Draco's growing resentment, in fact, he was enjoying showing off Potter. Even Goyle had also turned up for Potter's homage asking for forgiveness and a closure. It made him ponder that he and Potter had not really talked to each other. Hell, he had not even thanked Potter for saving his life from fiendfyre. They hardly had any conversations and most of the was monopolised by Ron getting Harry up to date to all the happenings in their world, mostly it was who had won quidditch world cup and how Chudley Cannons were faring in the league and even Potter knew that seven years was not enough to reverse the fortunes of pathetic team of which his boyfriend was blind supporter. He had become used to quiet presence of Potter in their home and sharing meals and space with him. But whenever Ron was late from work, things became awkward and tense between them. He was still rattled by Ginny's words and it seemed like he was waiting for the inevitable..Ron and Harry back together. He could not help being jealous of easy camaraderie between two of them and their long shared history. He secretly wished sometimes that he had such friendship when he was in Hogwarts. He recalled his own obnoxious attempt during first year, no doubt, Potter had rejected his offer outright. It was only after living with Weasley he could understand what being friends and loyalty meant. He would always admire these qualities in Ron though he would never say it loud. He was okay with friendship between Ron and Potter but Ginny's implications that there was something more brewing between them had terrorised him. He had been so lonely and neglected till he had met Ron again and Ron had changed his life. He could not go back to that darkness. He needed Ron.

He opened their bedroom door to see completely naked Ron sprawled on the bed snoring lightly. God, he had missed this, those mile long legs, vast expanse of cinnamon freckled hot skin and that absolute gorgeous ass. He was consciously spurning away Ron's unsubtle advances past few days because he did not want the atmosphere in their home to get more tense than it was. But seeing Ron lying before him as a delicious spread, he could not help moan. He quickly divested himself off his clothes and climbed on the top of still sleeping Ron whispering "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

There was utterly debauched about the way Ron opened his eyes and stretched his long limbs which went straight between his legs. How he had missed being buried in that hot ass.

"You are home at last. I was planning to give you a big surprise."

"What's the occasion."

"Harry shifted to Godric's Hollow today."

So, Potter was gone. He felt something like a pang in his chest at that. He had become used to Potter in his house and he still had not gotten over his childhood crush. He would miss the presence of Harry around him.

"And I was missing my boyfriend who is such a prat that he chose to be late today of all days"

"Not so late, after all."

The familiarity of Ron's body, his taste, touches and gasps felt like cool breeze in a parched desert. He had missed their intimacy. It was like old days, the rhythm of love making which was uniquely theirs, hard and fast alternating with slow and languid, two bodies at tune with each other, knowing each other needs and culminating in explosion of bliss. Lying spent and wrapped around Ron's gangly limbs was the most cherished part of his day before Potter came with his years of unresolved baggage, turning everything upside down but now listening to Ron's snores and being spooned by his redhead giant, Draco felt that things were not bad as he had imagined them to be. Maybe he could look forward to numerous nights like this in future also.

 

**_Malfoy's Apothecary  
_ **

**_2001_ **

"What about belladonna? You know it can be useful for your patented daydream charms."

"Look at you, Malfoy. Are you actually trying to help us or is their some ulterior motive behind this sudden friendliness."

"What sudden friendliness, Weasley. You do realise that you have been coming here for past six months and I have never been rude or even made fun of you, not even a single time."

"Six months..Hmm..has it really been that long. But don't worry, Malfoy. I am sure you will show your true colours soon."

"Maybe I am a reformed citizen now."

"Maybe pigs would fly today."

"What if I say, I do have an ulterior motive behind my friendly mask."

"Then I would say that you didn't disappoint me, Malfoy. I always knew."

"What are you doing on Saturday night, Weasley?"

"Are you planning to murder me in my sleep, Malfoy."

"No, I am planning to take you out on a date. Chudley Cannon is playing Falmouth Falcons and I have two tickets of the match."

"What.."

"Stop gaping at me like a fool."

"Did my ears hear right. Is Malfoy is asking a Weasley for a date. What the hell, Malfoy."

"Stop being drama queen. Are you coming or not."

"Only on one condition."

"What's that."

"You will support Chudley Cannon and wear team robes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for big delays in updating new chapters, believe me, I find this story quite difficult to write. Next update again would be a bit late as I am busy with wedding in the family.


	5. Ron's b'day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been delaying this story for so long that I might have forgotten its existence. This story is tough to write and I went through some bad times recently but now I fully intend to finish it hopefully within few days.

**_Harry......_ **

**1 March, 2006  
Present**

Today was Ron's birthday. It had been four months since he had returned still it all felt foreign and strange. Apart from Ron, he did not have any deep ties with this world. He did what was expected of him. And now when Ron was no longer his, he was becoming more disconnected with this world. But he had nowhere to go. He had wandered aimlessly in muggle world trying to forget or overcome the demons crawling inside him. He had known in the end that Ron was his home. Yes, it was stupid of him to presume that Ron would be waiting for him with open arms, but he had blindly believed in the assumption and returned back to see Ron in arms of Draco Malfoy. Now, he was again drifting rootless like a bird without nest. Every day was the time to pass or waste. He had job in Quibble and even in the mad, mad world of Luna Lovegood, he was unmoved and uninspired. Sunday lunch with Weasley was a ritual and he willed himself to be there always though he felt like a outsider peering into their lives. The long gap of seven years meant he had missed major milestones in their family. He could not get the inside jokes, family gossips or plain ribbing. And then there was Draco Malfoy, the thorn in his flesh, sitting among Weasleys as if he was the one of them. The mere sight of Draco touching Ron used to make him feel so unwanted. Weasleys tried hard to include him in every discussions. Fleur even set him up with blind dates with both men and women. But it never felt the same as before. The thing he hated most were apologetic glances from Ron when Draco used to cut into their time together. Ron still came to Godric's Hollow every Friday for drinks and quidditch. He used to look forward to those precious moments he used to spend with Ron when there was no job, friends, family and Draco fucking Malfoy to disturb them. Sitting under the apple tree drinking butter beer and relaxing, he used to feel even though for few elusive moments, that this was why he came back but then sun used to set and Ron with his sorrys used to depart to his home to make love with his boyfriend leaving Harry pining for more.

For seven years, he had never felt any sexual desire.He had more or less lived like a hermit. But now he used to feel urges to take Ron and snog him senseless when even when something inconsequential as their fingers met . He was finding it difficult to control himself around Ron. He used to lay in bed thinking of Ron long limbs entwined with Malfoy, his naked freckled flesh under Malfoy's alabaster skin. He and Ron had slept only once and the delicious moans of Ron and the scratch marks Ron's fingers made on his back were fresh in his mind. Ron was his, the only thing in the world he missed most. The only person for whom he came back. To see and not to touch was driving him crazy. Plus there was Malfoy factor. Maybe he would have resigned himself to his fate if Ron had chosen anybody else. But it was the fact that Malfoy, his childhood nemesis, that Ron had fallen in love with, rankled his heart and pricked his soul. It burned his skin to see Draco having what he craved. Even the small gesture like Draco touching Ron on his shoulder drove him mad with jealousy. Those lopsided grins and big smiles, those full bodied gestures, heat in blue eyes, pats on the backs, sharing the butterbeers, late night revelries, pranking George all belonged to him not some coward pureblooded traitor.

"You are here, Potter." he was startled by now familiar Draco Malfoy's drawl.

"I am here for Ron's birthday." he replied tightly.

"He would come home late. He goes to visit Fred and Hermione with George every year and they both come home drunk and wasted. He does not celebrate his birthday anymore."

"I would wait for him, then. There is no way in hell Ron is going to celebrate his birthday without cutting his favourite cake and eating half of it." he said stubbornly.

"Do you think you know him inside out." Malfoy sneered with his lips curling in thin line.

"I do know him better than you.. You selfish opportunistic bastard." he snapped. He was not going to let Draco get better off him.

"Really." Draco said advancing towards him in predatory way, "Do you know how many freckles are in his shoulders, the texture of his skin, taste of his come or the sound he makes when I enter him or the name he shouts when he comes on my cock alone. He shouts my name, Potter my name not Harry fucking Potter. It is with me he cuddles afterwards and it is my face he wakes up to."

"Just shut up, Malfoy. Shut up or I would make you."

"What are you going to do, the great Harry Potter. Run away like you did last time. You ran away, Potter. He gave you his everything and you kicked him like a dog. This time, you are not the chosen one."

He could feel the hot breath of Draco against his cheeks and heat of his body as Draco stood face to face with him. Draco's eyes were like molten silver as he stared deep into his. And next thing he knew was Draco's lips crashing into him. The fire exploded inside his belly and he caught Draco's hair by his hands drawing him closer, eliciting a grasp from Draco and that's all he needed to plunge his tongue inside Malfoy's hot mouth tasting him everywhere. His other hand had wandered down to Malfoy's waist and he tore off his robes in insane desire to touch his skin. It was complete madness but at that moment he had lost control and only thing he wanted was to mark Draco Malfoy's body and dominate him in any way he could.

**  
1 March, 1998**

_It was Ron's b'day and he did not have anything to give him as a present. Maybe, a hot make out session while Hermione was on the watch .They were here searching for horcuxes but he could not still his giddy heart. It was a miracle when Ron came back. He had thought that he would die without seeing Ron again or without telling him how much he was in love with him. But his christmas wish came true when he saw Ron dripping with water and holding the sword and locket in his hands. He had seen inner demons of Ron that night and the only way to comfort Ron was to confess the truth. His skin still tingled with excitement when Ron had shut him up with kiss. How foolish both of them had been. They were in love with each other completely oblivious of each other's feelings and too scared to ruin their friendship. They could have so much time together if they did not had their head in the asses. And now when they were finally together, they had no time to celebrate except few stolen kisses. It was the tragedy of his life. He always had to pine for things he wanted._

" _So, you two are together."_

_"Hermione, you scared me."_

_"Ron was still sleeping and I thought I should let him sleep awhile longer on his birthday."_

_He smiled at Hermione. Nothing missed her sharp eye. Ron was so confident that Hermione would never know about them sneaking behind her but you could never underestimate the genius, that was Hermione Granger._

_"So, you knew."_

_"Of course, I do. Ron is not exactly the most subtle tool in the shed. And judging from swollen lips and messy hair of both of you when you come from your so called hunt, even Professor Trelawney.. would see it."_

_"Are you okay with it. We wanted to tell you but you know with times like this, nobody know what's going to happen next so we wanted to wait till everything is over."_

_"Of course I am happy, silly. God knows, how many times I had prodded that idiot to tell you the truth. Are you happy, Harry."_

_"I am and then I feel so guilty that with death, gloom and destruction all around me, I am smiling at the thought of Ron and me together atlast."_

_"You deserve all the happiness coming your way. Never once feel guilty for that, Harry."_

_"I do not have any present to give him."_

_"So do I."_

_There was something about the sigh which followed Hermione's words that made him realise that maybe Hermione was not okay with them after all she had loved Ron once. How heart breaking it was to see the object of your affection in love with other._

_"Thanks for everything, Hermione."_

_"What has gotten into you, Harry. What are you thanking me about."_

_"For being you, the kindest, brightest and the most beautiful girl in the world. I do not know what I would do without you."_

_"You would survive. There is something I want and I want you to promise me that you would do it for me."_

_"Anything you ask, Hermione. You know I would do anything for you."_

_"You have to promise me like unbreakable vow, Harry."_

_"You are scaring me. If it is anything within my means. I would do it. I promise."_

_"You know there is going to be war in future and if situation happened when you have to choose either me or Ron to save, promise me, you waste a moment of your time and save Ron."_

_"What the hell, Hermione. What bloody nonsense are you taking about. How can you make me promise that."_

_"Of course, Harry, nothing of that sort is happening in future but just remember you promised."_

_"You are crazy, Hermione. I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused you."_

_"Shut up, silly boy. Let's go and wake up the birthday boy. You can hear his snores from here."_

_"I love you, Hermione. You are my absolute favourite person in the whole world."_

_"I know."_

 

**_Draco....._ **

**1 March, 2006  
Present**

It was Ron's birthday and like every year Draco had planned quiet dinner for two of them. He respected Ron's wish for privacy and no celebrations. He used to look forward to their intimate dinner without distractions of Weasley's brood and their combined friends. But this year it was different because of Harry fucking Potter. There was no way he and Ron would celebrate privately without spectre of Harry Potter looming over their heads. Ron could never refuse Harry anything. It was given rule even though it meant cutting down their moments together. Even if Harry was not living with them still it was not the same as before he came knocking on their bloody door. Thought he could not point out where the fault was but it felt like something invisible had come between them. Technically, Draco was Ron's boyfriend and Ron had chosen him before Harry but everything had changed subtly. Ron, the most spontaneous guy he had pleasure of meeting had become a tad withdrawn. The old Ron used to surprise him with unexpected gifts and impromptu love making. Now, he could count on the fingers when Ron himself had initiated sex though he had never once refused when Draco wanted it. He blamed Harry Potter for thawing the passion between Ron and him. Ron never discussed about Harry. He did not even go out and meet Harry every day and Harry hardly came to visit them here. Friday night was the only time Harry and Ron used to go for drinks together and Ron always came back to him afterwards. Still every approaching Friday was like a black hole to him absorbing all the joys and happiness of his life. Sometimes he thought maybe he should let Ron go. Maybe it would be better for everyone if Ron and he broke up for good. But the fear of loneliness, insecurity and being unloved and unwanted again was too much. He had been closest to feeling safe and happy living with Ron all these years. He was damn sure Ron was not cheating on him. Ron kissed him like he meant it and gave himself to Draco like he belonged to Draco so then why there were seeds of doubt planted in his head. His life was spiralling out of control. All the things he knew were bad about himself, pettiness, jealousy and possessiveness which he had tried hard to get rid of were again knocking at his soul. He was getting trapped in darkness and he had only Harry Potter to blame.

It was no surprise to see Harry waiting for them today. Harry would not want to miss Ron's birthday since he came back. He was fidgeting nervously and wetting his lips as some kind of nervous tics. Standing in his kitchen, Harry looked both threatening and vulnerable at the same time. No matter how much, he hated Harry Potter for ruining his life, he was still under his spell since he was eleven years old. How could you hate and love a man for so many years as he had. He suspected if Harry wanted he could snatch his happiness, the life he had painfully built for himself with just a snap of his fingers. Despite all his hatred towards Harry, when he was in front of Harry, he always felt the same young boy who wanted to be friends with Harry and wanted Harry to look at him the way he used to look at Ron. But today, it was Harry who was nervous and afraid and it was Draco who had power over Harry because he had the only thing in the world Harry Potter would miss the most. Ron Weasley.

It was such a pleasure watching Harry squirm and to see anger, jealousy and hurt in those mesmerising green eyes. It gave him such power to throw his relationship with Ron in front of Harry and to torture Harry with every excruciating detail of their sexual exploits. He was maybe betraying Ron's trust but he needed this. He needed this power to take control of his life.

"Just shut up, Malfoy. Shut up or I would make you."

The pain in those words, the fury and the fire in Harry as he spoke them. How could he have forgotten how irresistible Harry was in his elements and how utterly, madly and hopelessly besotted he was with Harry Potter. Harry was still something elusive and unreachable but if he could few steps towards him, he might touch what he was craving for his entire life.

All thoughts of Ron, his insecurities, jealousies evaporated the moment he kissed Harry. It was the moment he had been waiting for a lifetime. The world around him vanished leaving only him and Harry and his taste, smell and whimpers. Like a starving man, he could not get enough of Harry. The Harry's hands on him were like hot branded iron and he wanted to scream with agony of the pleasure they gave him. He wanted Harry inside him splitting him open breaking him to thousand pieces and finally making him whole again. He was standing on the edge of cliff and strangely it was the moment he had been looking forward to in his dreams when he would finally take the plunge and Harry would be waiting him on the other side of the world.

 

**1 March, 2002**

" _What the bloody hell, Malfoy?_

_"You are welcome, Weasley."_

_It was Weasley..no..Ron's birthday and Draco had planned surprise dinner for him.It was insanely stupid idea. Malfoy had not even cooked for himself. They always had house elves for that. He did not even know how to boil the egg or use household spells but somehow Weasley had wormed his way inside Draco's heart and Draco had laboured for six hours to conjure Ron's favourite meals. He had imagines that Ron would be so floored with Draco's gesture that he would immediately get on his knees and give Draco one of his fantastic blow jobs. He had not expected to see Ron blinking like an idiot._

" _How many house elves have you tortured to get the dinner made. You know, I am all for House elf's right."_

_"Shut up, Weasley. For your kind information, I have prepared the meal myself."_

_"Aren't you a perfect housewife, Draco. Just tell me, who made all this stuff."_

_"You are stupid git, Weasley. The most clueless person ever. I wanted to surprise you on your birthday and I am cooking non stop for six hours to make all your favourite food and the gall of you to mock me for it. I do not know why I did it in the first place.._

_His rant was cut off in middle by Ron's hot tongue thrusting inside his mouth. He could never get enough of Ron's kisses._

_"I do not know what to say, Draco. I did not even think you would remember my birthday. Nobody had since the war. Every thing had lost its meaning now."_

_"Maybe, we can start a new tradition. From now onwards, on your birthday, we would have a nice private dinner for two."_

_"You really think of a future with me."_

_"Why not, Weasley. You are easy on eyes, does not suck on the bed and I can just tolerate you."_

_"Look at you, Draco, all romantic for me. So it is real not some dream that Draco Malfoy really cooked for me."_

_"Well, it was not all altruistic. I was expecting something in return."_

_"Something like me on my knees taking you in my mouth with you groaning for more till I am deep throating you and you come in my mouth."_

_"Stop it, Weasley. Sit down and eat before I drag you to bedroom and ruin my perfectly made dinner plan."_

 

**_Ron..........._ **

**1 March, 2006  
Present**

It was his birthday today. His twenty sixth birthday. When he was a child, birthday meant he would get something new and shiny stuff just for himself which he did not have to share with Ginny and which he would forever hide from twins. The birthday meant chocolate cake his mum would made for him and allow him to as much as helpings he wanted. The birthday meant full attention of his family, overstuffed stomach and bagful of goodies. The best day of the year and then he went to Hogwarts and birthday meant not dying drinking poisoned mead and great gifts from Harry and not so great gift from Hermione. After the war, everything changed or he grew up finally and birthday lost his importance from his life. In fact everybody including himself forgot his first birthday after the war, his family was still mourning, Hermione had been dead and Harry gone. There was no one left for him. He had spent the day stone drunk on George's couch along with equally drunk George and had woken up to the sight of George slitting his wrists. That was his wake up call to stop commiserating over his losses and take care of his brother. After that he and George used to sit with Fred and Hermione on his birthday till he met and fell for Draco Malfoy. He was overwhelmed to see table set for two with candlelights and his favourite dishes when he came home and Draco told him simply, "Happy Birthday, Ron." and then it became their annual ritual. No big parties, no chocolate cake, no basketful of gifts just two of them enjoying quiet dinner.

"Happy birthday, little brother."

They were sitting before Fred's and Hermione's gravestone and George was already sloshed and near close to pass out.

"Hey Fred and Hermione, you know something amazing happened this year. Harry came back. I had not given up on him. I knew he would return. It was such a surprise, Fred. If you were there, you would have definitely made fun of me for being crying like a girl though Hermione would have definitely disapproved of your actions. But then, if you both were here, Harry would never have gone and we would have been one happy gay family. I always wonder how would you have reacted to Draco being my boyfriend, definitely worse than Georgie here but Fred, he has been good to me. He takes care of me. I do not think I deserve it. If only I could love him with as much heart as I had loved Harry once. When he left, it felt that he had wrenched big part of my heart away and remaining bits and pieces would not beat for anyone ever but Malfoy, that arrogant git, proved me wrong. I fell in love with a Malfoy, I know, you are turning in your grave, brother but I did. But now Harry is back and I do not know what to do. I always needed you, Hermione and I need you so badly now. I feel so torn and divided. It had always been our job to take care of Harry so why did you leave me alone. You know, I am not good at anything. I suck at every thing. I could not even spell Wingardium Leviosa correct or play quidditch. It was me who should have died there not you Hermione. How could you make Harry swear that if it comes to me and you, Harry would save my worthless ass. How could you two have plotted this thing behind my back. I would never have known it if Harry had not blurted it after drinking George 'get your innermost secrets out' potions accidentally. He is not even aware that I know of your secret pact. I hate you Hermione for leaving me alone. You had such a bright future ahead of you. You were going to be Minister of Magic one day, our first muggleborn, Minister of Magic. Why would you sacrifice yourself over someone as insignificant as me. I never deserved your friendship not then, not now. That's why Harry left. He blamed himself responsible for your death because he saved me. It was me for which you died. It was me who was the cause of Harry spending years in wilderness. What am I going to do now. Look at the pathetic person who sacrificed your life for, I can not even clean my life's mess. I need him so much and he does not want to see me. I wait hopelessly for every Friday to spend few moments with him and he avoids me because I remind him of the choice he made and regrets. And what about Draco? He would be waiting for me with my favourite food right now. He was such an asshole once and now he deserves all the success he had earned. He does not have to live with loser like me. None of them do. I love them so much that it hurts. I am so selfish that I can't live without them. I can't let them go."

"Hey Ronnie, you need to go home."

"You woke up, Georgie. Let's get you to the shop."

"I will remain here for a little longer. You go, Evil Albino would be waiting for you."

" His name is Draco Malfoy. How many times have I told you not to call him that. You would be okay, George."

"Aye Aye, Ronnie."

With staggering steps, he stood up and took out his wand. It was not safe to apparate drunk so he walked up to nearest shop and took floo powder mumbling the name of his house and stepping inside the fire. The first thing he noticed was the table being set up perfect like every year. He smiled at his boyfriend's fastidiousness. There were sounds coming from living room. He entered it to see naked bodies of Harry and Draco writhing and tangled. It was last thing he saw before passing out on the floor.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter six

**_Ron............_ **

Maybe he was so drunk that night that he was hallucinating things. Maybe what he saw was a figment of his imagination or it was not what he thought it was. There was no way Harry and Draco would have sex in his couch on his birthday. It was his worst nightmare. Why would they do it. Harry had never given as much a hint that he liked Draco that way. Harry said that he had come back for him. Why would Harry betray him in the worst way possible. And what about Draco? The man Ron shared the bed with. Was he a substitute for Harry and now when Harry was back, Draco left him like a used rag. It did not make sense and it hurt in all ways imaginable. He wanted to be angry and furious and 'crucio' both of them but he just could not. He felt hollow inside, void and empty. He had given his every thing time, love, emotions, heart and soul to two people and in return what he got was his trust broken and now there was nothing left to give least of all the forgiveness. Who was he to forgive them when they had not even given a single thought of him before committing the most heinous act possible in front of his eyes. He had packed his bags and taken only his clothes and left. The house which had witnessed his budding relationship with Draco, their banters, fights and marathon love making sessions. The soup stain on the wall when he had held Draco and kissed him senseless when he was slurping the soup seductively , the unsteady table where they had made love so many times, the green curtains which Draco had insisted on hanging for his loyalty to Slytherin and golden bedspread he had bought in Gryffindor colours in retaliation, he had left everything untouched. There was taint on those memories now as if they meant nothing. He had been broken when Harry left and he had slowly rebuilt his world one at a time in that house which now only held his bitterness and betrayal.

Was it really easy to cheat and break the trust of people you pretend to care about. When he had been with Harry, he had never imagined himself to be with somebody else. Harry was his universe and his breath and heartbeat. But he was never that important to Harry that's why it was easy for Harry to turn his back on him and never visit him again. He had resigned himself to the fact that Harry needed the way out to be free and happy again. He thought Harry left because he was smothering Harry with his insecurities. He had lost Fred and Hermione and he was desperate not to lose Harry too. Maybe he was overbearing and hounding Harry all the time so Harry ran away. He could still feel the darkness and despair gripping him like claws when he saw the empty house with Harry's letter. He could not breathe and was shocked to the core. His family had rallied behind me and with their support, he had started living again and of course George needed him. He was somewhat content to work with George and live with his family though he cried to sleep and yearned for Harry's touch every night. It was mechanical like a clockwork, getting up, going to shop, working there till night, eat dinner with Mom and Dad and sleep till the day George sent him to Apothecary for procuring some raw material. He had met his old nemesis Draco Malfoy there. Draco, the dark prince banished from his castle and making his ends meet. Ron of the Hogwarts would have taken perverse pleasure at the evident downfall of his enemy but now he felt nothing or just a twinge of sympathy at utter loneliness of Draco. Draco was the first person who had spoken to him without looks of pity and concern. In fact he had enjoyed talking to Draco as it gave him a sense of normalcy. Draco never talked about Fred or sympathised him over loss of Hermione or even made references about Harry Potter's sightings. It was as if Draco was least concerned about his past or his grief. He rather talked about future which was comforting to Ron who had never looked beyond Harry. Draco showed him the promise of life without Harry Potter and it was terrifying and scary but he needed it like the oxygen. With Draco by his side, Ron was trying to be ready to dream again. Being with Draco was so different than Harry, his wry and sarcastic humour, his neediness and child like tantrums were like breath of fresh air to him and he realised slowly that he was falling for Draco Malfoy of all the people. The biggest thing about Draco which warmed his heart was the way Draco was with his family. He had been so afraid of inherent arrogance of Draco and years of Draco's mouthing insults at his parents that when he saw Draco's clumsy and endearing efforts to impress them and ask for forgiveness, his heart for the first opened to the possibility of allowing someone other than Harry. Harry had forsaken him and here was his another chance to live again and he gradually accepted the idea of Draco as his boyfriend. The times he lived with Draco were not earth shattering great years with happiness and joys all day around but each day he began looking forward to waking up to Draco and even imagined growing old with grouching old man Draco would become. The wound Harry left behind never healed but it was stating to hurt less and less and one day there was a knock on his door and now he had left the house he had lived in past four years forever.

Draco had stood like a beautiful marble statue when he left. He could not help asking why would Draco do something like this to him. Draco's only answer was that he had wanted Harry forever. Harry had that effect on people, Ron's own tattered life was witness to that. It was agonising and heartbreaking to learn that Draco would spurn away all those years of togetherness for a chance with Harry. For Draco, Ron always was a poor substitute for Harry. Those moments spent in each other arms whispering sweet nothings to each other's ears were worth nothing if they could be easily forgotten. His love for Ron was just an illusion or an arrangement till something better came along. It was Draco who had pursued him when he was not willing and ironically it was Draco who kicked him in the guts when he was ready for lifelong commitment. Every dream he had for his life was over and once again he was standing in front of George shattered in pieces and not knowing what to do and dying from inside.

"Ronnie, what the hell. What happened? Did that bloody Malfoy hurt you? Tell me, Ronnie. I swear I will break every single bones on his body."

Ron was choking with tears, his eyes swollen and clothes dishevelled and George looked at his little brother disbelievingly. He felt a jolt of fury inside him and he was ready to kill the person who made his brother cry.

"It's over, Georgie. Everything is finished."

It was déjà vu. The distraught Ronnie standing at his doorsteps broken and lonely. But previous years had been good to Ron. He had started living again. But ever since Harry Potter came back, George had premonition that something bad would happen. He could not believe his worst fears had come true.

"Come on in, Ronnie. I was just making tea. You relax and tell me what happened. I promise I would help you and everything would be alright." George comforted his little brother like he always had while inside he was boiling with anger to wreak havoc on those who caused Ron pain.

"Is something wrong with me, George. Am I ugly or inadequate? Why do everybody leave me? Why am I not enough for the people I love?"

"Bullshit, Ron. What are you babbling about. You are the best that ever is. You are the best son, brother, friend and lover. You are more than enough. You are everything a man could pray for. Any bastard would be thanking his stars to have someone like you in his life. Never ever say things like that, Ron. I am proud of you, my brother."

"Then why Draco would sleep with Harry, George. Why would Harry do this to me. I loved him. I loved them both but I meant nothing to them. I am just a nobody. Harry Potter's shadow, the least talented Weasley, the son nobody wanted. Why didn't I die instead of Fred and Hermione. I am so useless and worthless."

The ground slipped under his feet as George staggered with sudden dizziness at Ron's broken confession. Harry and Draco together. The two men his brother cared about could do something despicable like that to Ron. All his life he had seen Ron give his everything to his relationships whether it was Harry or that bloody Draco Malfoy and to be betrayed by the worst way in return, George fought the urge to Avada Kevadra both of them in an instant.

"No, Ronnie. Don't you dare run yourself to ground. Don't you ever say those words about you again. We love you so much. You are the most loyal and giving person. It is their fault that they can not appreciate a gem like you. It's them who do not deserve you, Ronnie. They are selfish and self centred bastards . You, my brother, on the other hand were the best thing that happened to their miserable bloody lives. The so called saviour of the world, Harry fucking Potter is nothing as compared to you. He ran away, bloody coward and the less I say about death eater Draco Malfoy, the more it is better. The leopard does not change its spots. You are not going to wallow in self misery by what those two did. It is their loss. They threw away something as precious as your friendship and love for a romp in the bed. Just believe me, Ronnie, when I say it. You are the best and you deserve the best."

By afternoon the whole Weasley clan had descended on their shop. Bill had to physically restrain Charlie and Ginny to go after Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Sure, his brother was beaten and broken but somehow George believed that Ron, as always would bounce back.

 

**_Harry......._ **

 

When he was a kid, Dursleys once took pity on him and took him to beach on the vacations. It was the first time he had felt sand under his feet and sea before his eyes. He had decided to make a big sandcastle for him where no one from Dursleys would be allowed. He would live there as a king in the room so huge that you had to use bike if you were to go from one corner to the another. He was proud of his sandcastle and then a moment later, Dudley came barging in and with a kick destroyed his hours of hard work and crushed his innocent dream. He had looked at the ruins of his sandcastle thinking the none of his wish would ever come true. He was one of the unfortunate ones whose sandcastle of life are meant to be broken. But this time, there was no Dudley, no Voldemort involved, this time he had ruined his life with his own hands. There was no one to blame except himself. And like a loser and a coward, he was hiding in his home afraid to come out and ashamed to show his face to Ron, the man he loved and whose boyfriend he fucked on the his birthday. What worst gift could one conceive to give to your best mate. He had asked the question million times in his head as to why he did it. All he remembered was feeling of horror and deep shame when Ron had walked into them. He had immediately ran way then too disgusted with himself and proceeded to drink himself to stupor so that he could forget what he had done and pretend that it never happened and that he had not lost Ron forever. How did someone clean up this mess that he had created. The penance of seven lifetimes were not enough to make it to Ron. Despite it all, he was still hopelessly in love with Ron. He needed Ron to live through another day and to survive. He was like that drowning man who had nothing to hold on to. For years he had roamed the world for answers to his doubts and when the answer was standing before him with blue eyes and pure heart. How could he do this to his only love. Maybe he was Slytherin after all. The sorting hat had put him in the wrong house. He never had nobility in his heart and he deserved to burn in hell.

"Harry fucking Potter, I know you are in there. I swear if you would not open the door, I would burn this whole place down."

He could hear the furious and menacing voice of Ginny Weasley. He was expecting someone from Weasleys knocking at his door any minute. Weasleys looked for each other. They were close knit family. If you hurt one of them, you hurt everyone of them and what he had done to Ron was beyond hurt. He had betrayed the trust of the only person in the world who had given him a second chance. It was abominable and nothing he could do would erase the deplorable act. He braced himself to face what he had to and opened the door to fuming Ginny Weasley. Of all the Weasley children, it was Ron and Ginny who had inherited the infamous Molly Weasley temper. And currently he was under the onslaught of one.

"What the hell you were doing, Harry Potter, hiding like a coward. The saviour of Wizarding world cowering in his home." She sneered in true Weasley fashion.

"Is he okay.." The question which had passed countless time in his mind, the question he desperately needed the answer to, the question he was damn scared to ask finally passed his lips.

"What do you think? Fucking his boyfriend in his home and on his birthday and here I thought Geogre trying to kill himself on Ron's b'day would not be topped but you always were full of surprises."

"George tried to kill himself. When? What happened?"

"Oh, you care. Sorry, I did not realise that. I only thought that you alway run away."

"Ginny."

"Don't Harry. Nothing you will ever say will wipe out what happened. I believed in you, Harry. Ever since I was a kid, I looked up to you and then I met you, an orphan with ill fitting clothes with no knowledge of his legacy. I fell in love with you more because you were just a boy trying to do your best. I was jealous of Ron as he could read you like no other. He was part of your adventures and I waited in sidelines waiting for you to look at me and pick me. I understood your need to be loved and hated those muggles for treating you so badly. You were kind, generous and noble. You took Luna as your date. You proved yourself to be a hero in every way possible. Finally when you noticed me, I was giddy with happiness. All my dreams were fulfilled the day you kissed me. But I realised soon after that it wasn't me you wanted, it was Ron. And believe me, Harry, I would have happily let you go if only you had told me the truth instead of the sad excuse of the war. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for magical world. You saved our lives, 'the chosen one', 'the saviour' but when it came to your own bloody life, you chose to run away. And you are still running. Ron was devastated when you left. I foolishly cling to the hope that you would come back for him one day. Even if I was not the part of the fairy tale atleast Ron and you would have your happy ending but as always you disappointed me. He loved you to pieces, Harry and for that you fucked Draco Malfoy. You might be the greatest hero in the eyes of the world but for me you would always remain a coward and a liar who always disappointed the people who loved you."

"I did not want to be a hero, Ginny. I never wanted it. I wanted my parents to be alive. I wanted a childhood filled with love and care. I wanted to live in a home where I was wanted. Instead of it, all I got was scar on my forehead and prophecy to make true. What did I know about love when I was never shown it till I met Ron. He was my world and I was afraid and too scared to lose him. I was responsible for his brother's death and Hermione too. He would have hated me for that. I could not have faced his loathing and so I left. But I had to come back. I did it for him. I never expected Draco Malfoy in his life when I returned. Malfoy, who had been cruel to him in the past and Ron had forgiven him. It made me angry, irrational and jealous to know that I had lost my chance. If I had not left, maybe Ron had forgiven me too. All those years felt meaningless when I could have been together with Ron. He made him whole. I was always incomplete without him. I tried to be good and supportive friend, heaven knows, I tried my best but it killed me every day to see him in the arms of Draco Malfoy."

"So you took your revenge by sleeping with Draco Malfoy."

"I made a mistake, Ginny. I have never felt anything for Draco Malfoy. "

"You used him then. He was just a tool. Did you know that he had always loved you from afar like me? You are an ignorant bastard, Harry Potter."

"What.."

"It's over, Harry. What you and Draco did was unpardonable. We were always there for you. We never blamed you for Fred. You were like a son to my Mum. Even after you ditched Ron, we welcomed you to our family. But from now on, you are not to set foot inside Burrow ever. I don't even have pity for you. You have made your grave and now you have to lie in it."

" I accept all the punishment you have meted out to me. I won't show my face around your family anymore. What I did with Ron was unforgivable and I am sorry for it. I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's too late, Harry. It is already too late."

Yeah, Ginny was right. It was too late but it was not over. He had lost the only family he had. He was completely alone now. He would not run away like last time. He would stay here and repent for his mistakes till his dying breath.

 

**_Draco............_ **

He was back in Malfoy Manor, his childhood home which made him who he was. The years of hard work had earned him enough money to buy back the house which was confiscated by the Ministry of Magic. It was meant to be a surprise gift for Ron. He knew Ron hated the house. It held the worse memories of Hermione's torture and their imprisonment for Ron but to him it was his long lost pride. Malfoy's had lost their dignity after the war and Draco had promised himself that one day he would return back here with his head held high. And now he was standing before the majestic gates of Manor like he promised but there was no pride except shame and disgust.

He thought he had changed. He was no longer the petulant arrogant bastard waiting to please his Daddy and boasting about his bloodline and getting anything he wanted at his whim and fancy. He thought he was no longer a spoilt child crying over toys. He thought he was satisfied with life. He had great boyfriend, a small, nice house and a thriving business. He thought he had finally made it. He had broken away from the shackles of the past, from the shadows of his father and hold of darkness. He should have known that you could not escape your past and who you truly were.The arrival of Harry Potter had jolted him awake from the cocoon he had built around himself. He was wary of loneliness he had experienced after the war that he made Ron his everything. With Ron, he got the gift of a family. He observed what it meant to be a part of family. He began to enjoy the overwhelming affections of Molly and sincerity of Ron's brothers. He basked in the warmth of it all. The sense of security and prospect of never lying in his bed, cold and alone made him stay with Ron all these years. Ron was great in love making too. With Ron at his side, he had began to change but deep down inside his heart, he still yearned for marbled halls of Malfoy Manor. Ron was safe haven for him. He was a warm comfort but Ron Weasley was not his destiny. And then Harry came back and with his came luring of his past and longing of his heart. Harry stood for what his life was before the war. Harry was his impossible dream and an unattainable object that he strived his whole life to touch. He began to notice that Ron's kisses and hugs were not as comforting as before. He realised that Ron would always remain unambitious and his future would always be stuck as an assistant to his brother's jokes shop. All little things which made Ron adorable had started to make him frustrated because he wanted something else yet he was gripped with fear and insecurity that Ron would leave him for Harry. He was latching on to Ron and deep down he knew he never loved Ron as passionately as he loved Harry. He had finally got the success he deserved. He had worked hard for it. He had slogged for years for it. He wanted some recognition and he wanted Harry Potter. He could no longer hide the fact that Harry made him crazy with desire. Maybe he did not deserve Harry in the past but now he had made it on his own without taint of his past. This was his only chance to prove to Harry that he had changed and he still loved him. The universe had finally heard him when Bill Weasley informed that he could make purchase on Malfoy Manor and that night he had Harry in his arms responding to his kisses. It was pinnacle of his success and achievement of all his dreams.

Ron had caught them in the act. It was not the way he wanted Ron to know the truth. The pain and despair on his face was heartbreaking. He hated himself for it but he knew that the time had come for him to move on.

"Why?" Ron had whispered hoarsely.

"I had always wanted him since I first saw him. He was my fantasy, dream and love. I could not hold myself any longer. I am sorry for what I did to you."

He had come home to find Ron gone leaving rest of their belongings untouched. The silence of the house was deadening. There were none of the Ron's things lying about untidily or sounds of Ron singing in the shower or making dinner. The realisation that his relationship with Ron was over filled him with remorse. There would be no more Weasleys dinner to go to, no more Weasley jumpers on Christmas, no Ron tickling him awake and bringing breakfast to the bed. With his one single act of betrayal, he had annihilated countless moments of love and joy he had earned and treasured with Ron. He once again found himself stark alone but now he had Malfoy Manor to go to. As he opened the gates of Manor and took his first steps inside, he registered that his life had indeed come to full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter was long overdue but I got busy with other things. I can't believe that I am nearly finished with this story and last chapter would come soon.


	7. Rebuilding life or epilogue

Chapter seven

**_Harry........_ **

"Hey, Professor Potter, who do you think would lift Quidditch Cup this year."

"Mr Anthony Jordan, do you realise betting is illegal inside Hogwarts. I don't believe that you would try to bribe me into this. Should I owl Lee to inform him of his son's new side business."

"That was a joke, Professor. I would never break the rules of Hogwarts."

"So why am I hearing about betting pool in Gryffindor common room started by you and Fred Weasley."

"That's a rumour. A despicable attempt to slander our good reputations."

"Yes, of course, your good reputation. Who are you trying to convince. You are forgetting that I went to Hogwarts with your father and infamous Weasley twins."

Weasleys. So much time had passed since he had joked and laughed with them. Weasleys had not forgiven him but they had called it a truce. They acknowledged him if they met him in public but never tried to even start the conversation with him. He had kept his promise to Ginny and never made attempt to contact Ron though it killed him still today. Ginny had blatantly stated that he was toxic to Ron and he was better when Harry was gone. He was even denied one last ditch attempt of personal apology to Ron though for what he had done, saying 'sorry' was irrelevant and meaningles. He accepted his loneliness as a punishment to his crime. Though as a Professor of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor House, he was close to next generation of Weasleys. These innocent children never judged him for what he did to their uncle Ron. In their pure hearts he was Professor Potter not the man who had hurt their family. He was content with standing from sides at their achievements. It made him a minisule part of Weasleys' world and he was happy with whatever scraps he got.

He had jumped at the chance to be in Hogwarts again when Headmistress Macgonagull had offered him the position of teaching Defence against Dark arts. At that point of his life, he had lost everything, friends, family and love. Life without Ron was not worth it and he even contemplated giving it up. There was no motivation left. He was just passing by and going through motions. Being a teacher in Hogwarts had given him a direction and purpose. He saw himself in his students, a nervous eleven year old with big dreams. He enjoyed living vicariously through them. The friendships he saw developing and thriving reminded him acutely and sharply of his times here with Ron and Hermione. The memories of that golden time was the only thing which was precious to him. Although all female professors complained about his eternal bachelorhood and tried to fix him up with their relatives and friends, he was happy being a hermit. There were no dearth of proposals from his both boy and girl students which he used to laugh it off. The truth was he had loved only one person in his life and he continued to love Ron. All the time which had passed and all the spaces between them had not lessened an iota of what he had always felt for him. He had never known what love was before he met Ron and Ron was his only definition of love. He had failed Ron in all the ways by his cowardice and then by his jealousy. He had been denied love throughout his childhood that when he found Ron, he did not know what to do. He was like a foolish man trying to covert water with his hands. It came to him so much later that if he really loved Ron, he would have to let him go. He had come in between Ron and Draco never ever thinking about where Ron's happiness lay. He wanted to stake his claim on Ron. He was really a selfish and self absorbed bastard. But now he had learnt his lesson. He used to hear snippets about Ron dating someone. In the past it would have made him mad with jealousy but now he used to take a deep breath and prayed that Ron found his happiness. In letting Ron go, he had also let his inner demons out. He felt light now. He had carried the burden of being the Harry Potter for so long that being Professor Potter made him free. He did not seek companionship. The few moments he had shared with Ron was enough to last the lifetime. This life was his penance and it was his redemption.

Draco Malfoy had come to him afterwards confessing his unrequited love for him. Looking at Malfoy with his perfect aristocratic face and stance, he had felt a pity. Here was the man who had spurned the one good thing in his life for the illusion of the bygone. Ron had loved this man and remained loyal to him. The love Harry had been chasing for years was not enough for Draco. Draco had what Harry yearned for and yet Draco gave it up so easily. If the man had no worth of what he lost then that man was nothing to Harry. He had refused him politely and then never saw him again.

He had tried to vainly find in nooks and corners of Godric's hollow the feeling of home which he finally got in Hogwarts. After all Hogwarts had always been his second home. The dark candle lit hallways, moving portraits and delicious feasts on common hall, it was like he had never left. Seeing over the Gryffindor tables from his chair as a teacher, he sometimes imagined how he had looked with Ron and Hermione at his sides. He came to enjoy teaching and found he was a natural. Neville and Luna still maintained contact with him. He went for drinks at Hogmeade with fellow teachers. Weasleys Wheezes had opened its branch in Hogsmeade taking over Zonko. His heart used to beat with trepidation whenever he passed by the shop involuntarily looking for glimpse of Ron but he never did see him. Overall Harry could say that life was okay but it was still life without Ron.

**Draco..........**

"Happy Anniversay, Darling." The soft voice of Astoria broke his reverie and he was startled to see his wife standing besides him and smiling.

"Where is Scorpius?" He asked politely.

It had been five years of his marriage to Astoria Greenglass still it felt like yesterday. Astoria was beautiful, well cultured and intelligent young woman who was best suited for taking over the role of Lady Malfoy. She was generous and kind and used to run many philanthropic activities which made him proud. She never questioned his past or his choices and Draco was truly fortunate that he had Astoria as his life partner. Astoria had given him the greatest gift of all, a son to call his own. Scorpius Malfoy was like an angel in his life. Looking back, Draco could see that he had got what he always wanted, Malfoy Manor, money and respect, a beautiful pure blood wife and a heir to his surname, still the happiness was eluding him. His wife fulfilled all her wifely duty diligently but the passion and spontaneity was missing from his sex life. The Manor was perfect in all the ways with immaculate furniture and curtains. There was not a single speck of dust and disarray so why was he craving for chaos of randomly thrown clothes and belongings. He had reclaimed his legacy. People now referred to him as Lord Malfoy and his opinions mattered but there was no one to pat his back cheerfully and ruffle his hair indulgently. There was no choicest abuses to hear while watching quidditch and no impromptu broom rides across the fields in moonlight. Instead, there were proper dinner with etiquettes. His son was raised by Astoria as true blue blood heir. There were piano lessons and Latin tuitions. His son had inherited all the physical traits from him, same platinum blond hair, grey colour of eyes and pretty face and he was a perfect specimen of Malfoy scion. He wanted his son to throw temper tantrum or demand things from him but his Scorpius was little shy bookworm. The only interest he ever showed was when they passed Weasley Whizard Wheezes and sadly it was the only wish Draco could not fulfill. George Weasley had perfectly made it clear that Malfoy's were not welcome here. His little son had looked at him in puzzlement with his big eyes asking why. He was not able to see his son in eyes that day. How could he explain to his four year old son what follies he had committed in the past. How he cheated on the person who had given him so much love. He never got chance to apologise to Ron and Harry had spurned him when he finally got the courage to spill his guts. He was fortunate enough to marry Astoria, his perfect wife. His father would have been proud of him. He had always disappointed his father and now he wished his father was alive to see the success and achievements of Draco. Overall, his life was fine just like it was meant to be.

**_Ron..........._ **

Time, as they say is the best healer but they never tell you the exact specifics of the process. The days which seems like a unstoppable torture and sleepless nights. They do not tell you of the moments where you are so filled with despair that taking a breath is excruciating pain or the times when you are so broken that getting up from bed seems like an impossible task. You want to be left alone with your misery and self loathing. The colours fade from the world, your favourite food tastes like a dust, the words and conversations vanishes from your mind and every little thing which used to give you joy now feels like flying away like bubbles in the air. You find solace in darkness where no one could see how pathetic you are. You see sadness and disappointment in eyes of your loved ones or pity and you feel judged at every step you take. Sometimes it gets too much to take and you long for a long uninterrupted and dreamless state where there is nobody to hurt you and no one you are hurting. Your family implores you, plead with you and beg you to come out of the shell but they don't realise that shell where you have hidden yourself is the only safe place in the universe where there is no chance of anyone giving you pain except maybe your own self. You are taken to mental healers who make you talk about things, your childhood, feeling of being left out in the big family, hopelessly falling in love with your best mate, losing your brother and the girl you loved in the war which tore you apart, your lone support in those uncertain times leaving you stranded, your brother trying to take his life, your family coping with unimaginable losses and a single act of betrayal which had you sinking in the abyss of nothingness. You talk about everything. You weep in the memories of people you lost. You let every nabbing feeling inside you unburden. They say happily that you had break through and you are capable of getting out of the vicious cycle of depression you were deep in. Your Mom makes you chocolate cake you loved and for the first time in ages you ask for second helping. Your parents burst in tears, hugging you tightly. You know the darkness is not gone. It is still hidden inside you waiting to come out and engulf you in its arms but you have started fighting it and resisting its evil charms and false promises. You fight when you get up in the morning. You fight when you are tired and exhausted. And gradually it recedes inside your heart. Of course those are the good days but bad days also come with triggers and you are left helpless again but the laughter of your nephews and nieces and their chants of uncle Ronnie, their young and fresh faces and positive energy make you live again. Your brothers protecting you like guard dog, their wives pampering you like anything, your little sister, your biggest rock and your mom and dad, each and everyone with open arms ready to hold you if you fall or falter. And one day some one smiles at you and ask you out and you are left scared shitless. You want to hide in a corner. You are not ready. You are broken beyond repair. You have nothing inside you. It all comes crashing back the hurt, the pain and the darkness but the people you care about have faith in you. You want to prove to them that you can be brave so you say yes. You go for drinks and try to laugh at appropriate moments while you feel the fear caving inside you. You wait for other show to drop. Surprisingly, you did it. You successfully actually conversed with other person on a date for the first time in ages. After everything you went through, life still has capability of springing a surprise on you. There are enough little miracles in this world to astound you. You take baby steps to get off your shell. There are more dates and more parties to attend. Though you still lie in your bed reliving the past but acute sharp pain in your heart had with the time become dull throbbing ache. They say you have moved on but you know you can't move away from your past. You are the same vulnerable insecure boy but you have made your peace with who you are. Overall you are doing as best as you can and life is alright.

 

**Epilogue**

 

**_19 September, 2012  
Hogwarts cemetery_ **

 

"She always had weakness for white lilies."

This was the first sentence he had spoken to the man standing before him with white lilies in his hands in seven years. He had broken a promise but seeing the tall silhouette of the boy he had loved forever he could not resist reaching out. He had burnt all the bridges between them but she would always be the connection between them.

"The white lilies were her favourite."

He had almost turned his back and started to walk away when he listened to Ron speak.  
He could not believe his ears. Ron was actually talking to him.

"I am sorry. I don't want to disturb you. If you want, I can go."

"You have come here to meet her and she belonged to you as much as she belonged to me."

"She was crazy about flowers. Remember she used to press flowers in her thick books especially the blue ones like bluebell flames she used to conjure."

"Her dress of Yule ball was blue too. She called it 'periwinkle blue'."

"Yes, I remember. It matched with colour of your eyes. What about the fight you two had over Viktor Krum."

"What could I say. I had an emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Well, she did give Valentine card to Lockhart though she never confessed."

"And her passion for SPEW and hideous socks she used to knit."

"Atleast there was one thing Hermione Granger was not good at. She saved our sorry asses so many times and when the time came, I failed her. The most brilliant, beautiful and kind hearted girl in the world and I am responsible for her death."

"I know about the vow you took with Hermione and I also know about Chudley Cannon tickets sent on my birthday anonymously and box of chocolate frogs on doorsteps of my shop in Hogsmeade daily. Don't you think you should stop blaming yourself. She was the best, our Hermione, and if she were here, she would have lectured you to the death to stop killing yourself over the things which happened."

"Ron..I have always..wanted...." This was it. His one and only chance to apologise to Ron. He had rehearsed the speech in his mind numerous times but now when he opened his mouth to speak, his mind had become numb and the enormity of the moment left him without a single thought and word.

"Harry.."

It seemed like a thousand lifetimes ago he had heard his name coming from Ron's lips. He felt a tightness in his chest and his madly thumping heart was coming apart at seams at the sudden fear that Ron would leave before he even said sorry and he would not never hear his name again.

"Ron, I had always been so many things in my life. An unwanted piece of furniture for Durseleys. A tool to bring down vilest man by Dumbledore, the fantasy of a hero by people but what I really am is a mess. A pathetic tangled mess. It was with only you that I felt like a human. You were my friend, family and everything. I have hurt you, disappointed you and let you down so many times that I do not deserve to be standing before you. I wish there were any way to prove to you how much I regret what have I done but all I have are only words. They may seem hollow to you but they are all I got. I promised that you would not see my sorry face and I know I am breaking my promise one more time among countless times in the past. You don't have to forgive me, hell, what I did was beyond forgiveness. I was angry, jealous and lonely as I said, a pathetic mess. I know it is very late but I am sorry, Ron. I never wanted to hurt you. I have wasted so much of your time already. I think I should leave now. You would not be disturbed by my presence again but I can't help sending those gifts to you."

There were more things to say, more forgiveness to beg for but his voice was getting choked and those stupid tears were making it tough to speak. The sun was setting in horizon and soon Ron would go away and get lost in the evening mist and he had still not explained or apologised enough. He felt like an eleven year old outsider on platform nine and a half, standing at the door of train apartment and afraid to ask the red headed boy sitting inside that whether he can come in and sit inside.

"It's getting cold and dark out here. I think I want a drink at Hog's head. "

It was not forgiveness. Merlin, it was not even a sign. It was just a simple sentence. But for Harry it meant a rare, elusive, fleeting and a tiniest bit of hope and it was everything he had prayed for. He was once again knocking on the door of the fate like he had seven years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally completed it..my fifth story. I want to say thanks to each one of you who have appreciated my stories even though they are full of mistakes, grammatically incorrect and bad writing. Every kudos and comment matters. :)


End file.
